five nights in DXD
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: Luego de perder a mis padres decidí tomar mi propio camino, buscar un nuevo comienzo, jamas imagine que ese comienzo me llevaría a una pizzeria donde las cosas no son como realmente parece, solo espero sobrevivir cada noche de estas chicas/animatronics(historia en colaboración con Laila Andrea Cruz)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: comienzos difíciles

.

.

Hola a todos mi nombre es hyodo issei, anteriormente era un estudiante normal de preparatoria, si bien era un pervertido sin remedio por lo menos no era tan mal estudiante, pero mi vida cambio cuando tuve mi primera cita…

Yuma Amaño

Ese fue el nombre de la chica que se presentó ante mi queriendo salir conmigo, jamás me imagine que algo así pasara realmente, obviamente acepte feliz, acordamos el día lo planee lo mejor que pude y pude ver que se divirtió pero llegado el atardecer ella dijo algo que jamás olvidare

"morirías por mi"

El corazón se me estremece cada vez que recuerdo eso, luego de decir esa frase mostro su verdadera forma la cual era la de un ángel caído y con eso y unas cuantas palabras más me atravesó el estómago con una lanza de luz, hubiera muerto en ese lugar si alguien no me hubiera salvado

Rias Gremory

Fue la chica quien me salvo de aquella situación reencarnándome como demonio más específico en su peón, al principio solo sentía gratitud hacia ella, bueno además de tener interés en su erótico cuerpo, hacia todo lo que me pedía sin dudarlo ya que tenía un sueño "ser el rey del harem" para muchos sonaba indecente pero esa era mi meta y creo que lo sigue siendo a día de hoy, luego de un tiempo que fui reencarnado fui conociendo a varias personas más, Akeno himejina, koneko toujou, Kiba yuuto, luego me entere que también eran demonios al servicio de Rias, al poco tiempo conocí a una chica llamada Asia argento la cual era una monja que fue expulsada de la iglesia por curar a un demonio

Resulto que ella estaba siendo utilizada por Yuma o su verdadero nombre Raynare con la intención de quitarle su sacred Gear, desobedeciendo la orden directa de Rias de no ir a ayudarla fui de cabeza hacia la iglesia en compañía de Kiba y koneko, al final Asia fue reencarnada como demonio y Raynare murió a manos de Rias, aun cuando ella suplico por su vida, los sentimientos que tuve por ella fueron sinceros por eso verla rogar así por su vida me hizo dudar unos segundos y fue por ello que Rias fue quien tuvo que acabarla

Más adelante pasaron bastantes acontecimientos, más que todo fueron peleas impresionantes, pelee contra un phoenix más específicamente el tercer hijo de la casa demoniaca raiser phoenix, contra uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos kokabiel, contra mi némesis el dragón blanco vali lucifer, entrene con un dragón más específicamente con el ex rey dragón meteoro tannin y otras peleas más que realmente no tendría sentido contarlas pero las más importantes fueron la que tuve contra la bestia del apocalipsis Trihexa 666 que perdí miserablemente sin poder hacerle tanto daño como hubiera querido y termine en coma por utilizar un poder que no soporto mi cuerpo y la otra preferiría no hablar de ella por el momento aún es algo difícil

Bueno ya han pasado 8 meses desde esas ultimas peleas todo se ha vuelto paz y tranquilidad entre las fracciones o al menos no para todos y ese era mi caso, tenía a varias chicas que me amaban y yo a ellas pero algo fue cambiando dentro de mi, los sentimientos que tenía pero supongo que todo comenzó con la tristeza de haber perdido a mis padres, si ellos fallecieron el día que Trihexa ataco realmente eso jamás me lo espere, ellos dijeron que Japón estaría protegido que mis padres estarían bien pero parecía que una "bala perdida" llego y la casualidad que dio en el lugar donde ellos se encontraban al enterarme de eso realmente me sentí furioso pero a la vez triste, con el paso del tiempo deje de culparlos a ellos y a mí mismo y simplemente comenzó a distanciarme de ellos, las chicas que ocupaban un lugar en mi corazón lo fueron abandonando, más específicamente las que dejaron mi corazón fueron

Rias

Akeno

Asia

Koneko

Xenovia

Irina

Ravel

Ellas simplemente dejaron de intentar de hablar conmigo al cabo de dos meses de haberme alejado, parecía que ya no les importaba pero hubo otras que aún tenían contacto conmigo y se preocupaban por mí y eran

Rossweisse

Ley fan

Kuroka (hablaba conmigo y la comencé a verla como una hermana mayor)

Ophis

Yasaka (lo cual no me esperaba realmente pero fue ocurriendo ya que de vez en cuando iba a Kioto a visitarla por pedido de ella)

Lilith

Kunou

Ellas aun me hacían sentir aquella calidez en mi pecho pero por unos asuntos apenas teníamos contacto, Ophis se fue a un entrenamiento o algo parecido para recuperar su poder sin necesidad de absorber a lilith puesto que le había tomado cariño y no quería que desapareciera, ella se fue hace unos 4 meses aproximadamente y dijo que podría volver en 8 meses así que no había tanta prisa aunque me dijo que la esperara y eso sigo haciendo

Ley fan y Kuroka iban y venían de misiones de parte de DXD por lo que no nos veíamos por mucho tiempo pero el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos era realmente grato para nosotros pero al igual que Ophis ellas se fueron recientemente a una misión en una academia o algo así no recuerdo que era pero no volverán hasta unos meses y si preguntan por las demás chicas digamos que por la tristeza de que me alejara de su lado decidieron buscar el amor en otra parte sinceramente no las culpo por ello y ni me molesta si ellas pueden ser felices con otros yo también lo soy

Rossweisse fue llamada por su abuela aparentemente tenían unos asuntos familiares que resolver, dijo que volvería en un mes o dos, eso fue hace una semana desde la última vez que la vi

Actualmente me encontraba en un apartamento para solteros puesto que me mude de la casa ya que no quería ser un estorbo porque veía que ellas llegaban con sus novios de vez en cuando y sinceramente era algo incómodo verlos tan melosos así que ese fue el motivo, comencé a tomar cursos de electrónica, mecánica y algo de biología ya que siempre fueron de mis pasatiempos cuando era pequeño el de armar y construir aparatos aunque simples pero funcionales.

Como sea me encontraba armando unas cuchillas como las que utilizan los predator, las quería hacer desde hace un tiempo y ahora veía la oportunidad, las hice con un metal que me enseñó a crear ddraig a base de mi aura por lo que estas estaban hechas técnicamente de energía pura, una vez terminadas las guardaría en la Boosted gear como arma complementaria pero no creo ocuparla en un buen rato

-pues parece que funciona bien-dije mientras veía como las cuchillas subían y bajaban de forma fluida además de tener un filo aterrador-sería divertido probar esta belleza algún día-

[Créeme que lo harás, como Sekiryuutei siempre abran enemigos así que podrás probarlo en algún momento]

-ya veo-dije para absorber esa arma y almacenarla en el guante y tirándome en la cama-como ha pasado volando el tiempo desde la pelea contra Trihexa no te parece ddraig-

[Si es cierto ya han pasado varios meses y has superado bien la muerte de tus padres]-escuche que en su voz tenía algo de tristeza

-si supongo que es verdad aunque aún me sorprende lo rápido que las chicas se olvidaron de mí, lo superaron rápido para que en que 3 meses después de que les fui sincero, buscaron a alguien más, por lo que no me afecta-dije de forma tranquila realmente no siento ya nada por ellas y dudo que lo vuelva a sentir pero bueno aun me cuesta creer lo que paso así que mejor me mantengo al margen de ellas-bueno como sea, creo que debería conseguirme alguna mascota para que me haga compañía en este apartamento-dije para mirar el gran espacio que tenia

[Y yo no cuento]

-sabes a lo que me refiero-

[Y si en vez de una mascota te consigues otro familiar, además del barco ese podrías tener otro que sea para que te haga compañía]

-esta dicho la próxima luna llena me voy a buscar a otro familiar-dije para volver a levantarme y ver como aparecía un círculo mágico de la familia gremory-quien será-dije con duda para ver a Sirzechs-Sirzechs-sama?, que lo trae por acá-me surgió la duda ya que desde que las cosas con Rias se pusieron mal ya no hablamos más allá de lo laboral aunque igualmente no había muchas cosas que hacer así que el contacto fue mínimo

-hola issei-kun, bueno si quieres saber el motivo de mi visita es debido a que el consejo demoniaco te ha promovido a demonio de clase alta-dijo de manera tranquila y sonriendo de igual forma-también al ser clase alta se te entrega esto-dijo para darme un estuche de madera el cual tenía adentro un juego de ajedrez lo cual ahora si me dejo impactado ya que después de todo lo que paso parecía que aún le agradaba-espero que te valla bien-dijo sonriente

-muchas gracias Sirzechs-sama, realmente esto no me lo esperaba-dije mientras hacia una reverencia

-ahora que planeas hacer-dijo curioso por mi respuesta

-supongo que seguiré con lo que tenía planeado por ahora, conseguir otro familiar la próxima luna llena e irme unos días después de eso-dije mientras suspiraba

-irte? A dónde?-comenzó a pensar tal vez piensa que me voy al inframundo o algún lugar así

-américa más específico a estados unidos-dije de forma seria haciendo que él se sorprendiera

-pero porque-

-recibí una carta del curso de electrónica que estoy tomando aparentemente me dio la oportunidad de estudiar en una universidad especializada en ello y como ya termine mis estudios en la academia lo vi como una oportunidad-

-ya veo, volverás-

-quizás si quizás no, ni yo lo tengo seguro-

-bueno es tu decisión y la respeto-dijo sonriente-ahora me retiro espero verte pronto issei-kun-termino de decir para desaparecer en un círculo mágico para luego dejar un silencio algo sepulcral, solo me quede hay observando la caja que tenía aquellas piezas, luego puse mi mano izquierda sobre mi pecho donde se hallaban aquellas piezas que me ataban a los gremory, realmente estaba en un dilema por un lado podia simplemente rechazar esa oferta y seguir sirviéndoles como agradecimiento por todo aun si eso implicaba tener que estar a su lado quisiera o no, en cambio si aceptaba podría librarme de estas ataduras, comenzar de cero en otro lugar, podría conocer gente nueva, tomar mis propias decisiones, viendo mis opciones la elección era clara

-ddraig como hago para ponerme esta pieza-dije de forma seria

[Solo pon algo de tu energía alrededor de la pieza del rey y luego ella ara el trabajo]

-como digas socio-dije de forma tranquila para hacer lo indicado por ddraig, al momento de que entro la pieza ocho piezas de peón salieron de mi cuerpo, ahora me siento un poco mejor al saber que ya no hay nada que nos ate a los gremory, curiosamente el símbolo que apareció en el círculo mágico a mis pies tiene el símbolo del sekiryuutei pero de color rojo, no le tome mucha importancia ya que es un detalle menor-aunque ahora que lo pienso-dije para tomar una de las piezas de peón-parece que perderé mis movimientos como la torre, el caballero, el alfil y la reina verdadera-dije con un suspiro

[No es cierto, no los has perdido]-dijo ddraig sorprendiéndome bastante

-como que no los he perdido, es imposible solo con las piezas podia utilizar esos movimientos-dije de forma tranquila

[puede ser pero eso afectaba también a la armadura, desde hace un tiempo comencé a almacenar esas formas como variantes del balance break solo tendrías que pensar qué tipo de armadura seria la que usarías y esa obtendrás pero para cambiarla tendrías que desactivarlo y cambiar a la escogida]

-ya veo-dije para tirarme a la cama y observar una mesita de noche que tenía al lado más específicamente una foto de mis padres y yo, un tiempo antes de que atacara Trihexa habíamos salido solo nosotros hacia las montañas para respirar tranquilos y pasar tiempo juntos-ya casi ha pasado un año y aun los sigo extrañando-

[No te preocupes sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo]

-gracias ddraig, oye sabes cuándo es la próxima luna llena-dije curioso para mirar el calendario

[Creo que es mañana]

-enserio-dije parar sacar mi teléfono y revisar rápidamente, efectivamente mañana seria luna llena-entonces será mañana, y luego empacamos todo y nos vamos al aeropuerto-

[Esto si será un nuevo comienzo]

-puedes apostar a que si-dije tranquilo para comenzar a dormir puede que sea todavía el medio día pero ya me acostumbre a dormir a estas horas una vez que termino mis clases, además era sábado por lo que no había problemas

.

.

.

.

.

Inframundo territorio gremory

En aquella sala se centraban los padres de Rias más Sirzechs y su esposa

-ya veo así que issei-kun ha sido ascendido-dijo lord gremory algo sorprendido pero no tanto ya que sabía de los logros de issei así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera ascendido pero solo esperaba que hubiera sido en mejor circunstancias

-así es padre-

-y Sirzechs no sabes si issei-kun…ya sabes todavía guarda rencor hacia Rias y las demás-dijo venelana algo dudosa y preocupada ya que desde que issei se alejó del grupo su hija no ha estado de los mejores ánimos, aunque tenía entendido que actualmente tenía una relación sentimental con un humano sabía que esto solo era por despecho, que ella buscaba algo de atención

-no sé a ciencia cierta si es así o no ya que cuando hablo conmigo no mostro signos de hostilidad cuando hablamos pero tampoco interés en saber cómo estaban las chicas, me atrevo a decir que está en un estado neutro, no les interesa pero tampoco las odia-dijo con algo de pesadez parar luego sentirse culpable-pero supongo que tampoco quedamos impunes ya que le prometimos que protegeríamos a Japón y por un solo descuido sus padres fallecieron-

-pero supongo que lo que más le duele no es la perdida sino quien fue el responsable-dijo Grayfia algo triste

-quien diría que sería un ataque combinado de las chicas lo que causaría esta desgracia, aunque tampoco podemos culparlas ya que nadie se esperaba que Trihexa desviara ese ataque y lo mandaría hacia ese lugar-dijo aun algo enojado Sirzechs

-sabes que es lo que hará ahora issei-kun-pregunte venelana tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente que se había creado

-hasta donde se ira al bosque de familiares a busca a uno que le haga compañía ya que parece algo solitario y luego se ira de Japón-contesto Sirzechs para la sorpresa de sus padres

-¿Cómo que issei-kun se ira de Japón?-preguntaron sus padres y esposa

-parece que recibió una aceptación a un curso de algo que no recuerdo en estados unidos y se ira en unos días, además creo que podría utilizar ese tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos-

-solo espero que nuestra hija e issei-kun puedan volver a estar juntos-dijo lord gremory con algo de preocupación ya que sabía lo importante que era issei en la vida de Rias pero ahora eso parecía ya no importarle al castaño pero esperaba que esto fuera solo algo pasajero pero con el tiempo que ha pasado lo veía algo dudoso pero no imposible

Luego de esa pequeña charla se creó un silencio algo incómodo para que luego todos se comenzaran a retirar a excepción de cierto Maou carmesí ya que se quedó mirando hacia la ventana preguntándose si había hecho bien al ascender a issei antes de que las cosas con su hermana se arreglaran ya que ahora Rias ya no tendría ninguna autoridad sobre issei por lo que si él quisiera se podría ir para jamás volver, el único consuelo era que aun pertenecía a su fracción por lo que no tenía que preocuparse que quisiera tomar venganza pero nada era seguro

-me pregunto, ¿Qué pasara ahora en adelante?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Domingo media noche

-bueno ya estoy listo-dije para terminar de guardar algunas cosas en unas maletas-bueno ahora a ir al bosque-dije para invocar un círculo mágico con lenguaje dragonico y el símbolo del sekiryuutei en el centro-agradezco haber aprendido magia dragonica y no seguir practicando con la demoniaca-dije feliz ya que el poder demoniaco no era muy compatible conmigo por lo que he estado practicando el dragonico que es más fácil de utilizar y no es tan cansado-vamos-dije para activar el circulo y desaparecer de la habitación

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bosque de los familiares

Al momento de volver a abrir mis ojos puedo observar que me encontraba en el bosque de los familiares, no he estado acá en mucho tiempo pero tampoco me quiero poner sentimental así que miro hacia todos lados para luego tomar una dirección a lazar y dirigirme hacia el área oeste del bosque

-bueno veamos que puedo encontrar-dije para comenzar a caminar

[Acaso no tenías pensado ya que familiar estabas buscando]

-bueno solo dije que quería uno que fuera como una mascota por lo que solo buscare uno así ya que tampoco quiero que llame demasiado la atención si lo mantengo en el mundo humano-dije para encogerme de hombros y comenzar a caminar a una dirección cualquiera-veamos que encontramos-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 horas después

.

-ahh maldición no he encontrado a ninguno-me queje ya que llevaba como 3 horas caminando como loco pero lo único que encontraba eran minotauros, hidras, Onís, dragones y por algún motivo juraría que vi un taco con piernas corriendo por ahí, pero mejor hago de cuenta que nunca vi eso que realmente es perturbador-pareciera que no hay ninguno con forma normal-me queje ya que recordaba que los gremory al menos en su mayoría los suyos parecían normales

[Parece que es más difícil de lo que pensamos] dijo ddraig con un ligero tono de enojo pero a la vez de decepción-[supongo que podremos intentarlo en otra ocasión]

-así parece-

- _parece que tienes problemas-_ escuche una voz que sonaba en los alrededores, al ver esto comenzó a ver en todas direcciones con la idea de encontrar el dueño de la voz- _acá arriba-_ dijo la voz y levante la mirada para encontrarme con un gato negro, ojos blancos y grandes y tenía un pañuelo rojo atado alrededor del cuello

-un gato?-me sorprendí ya que jamás pensé ver a un gato hablar, aunque ¿koneko y Kuroka contaban como gatas…? sacudiendo mi cabeza para dejar ese pensamiento

-pareces confundido, bueno te culpo-volvió a decir el gato mientras saltaba de la rama para caer en frente de mi-mucho gusto mi nombre es sakamoto-se presentó el ahora identificado como sakamoto-y dime que te trae por este bosque y especialmente solo-

-bueno venia en busca de un familiar para que me haga algo de compañía ya que últimamente me he sentido algo solo-dije de forma tranquila aunque tenía que mirar hacia abajo ya que quería hablarle frente a frente

-oh interesante motivos y dime cuál es tu nombre-pregunto sakamoto con una voz curiosa

-hyodo issei-dije de forma tranquila para ver como sakamoto se quedó hecho piedra

-hyodo issei, como el actual sekiryuutei-decia con una mirada llena de asombro y admiración

-el mismo-dije de manera tranquila

-wow jamás pensé estar ante tal personaje-decia mientras se inclinaba lo cual lo hacía ver tierno-si estás buscando un familiar me ofrezco para cumplir el papel-

-enserio, puede que sea peligroso-dije con algo de duda pero realmente no me molestaría que el fuera mi familiar

-no te preocupes por mi soy bastante resistente además de fuerte e inteligente-dijo de forma confiada para mirar como pasaba una mosca y tratar de atraparla

-además de algo distraído-reí un poco al ver que se comportaba como un gato normal, luego de ver eso se me ocurrió algo, saque un pequeño láser que tenía guardado en mi bolsillo y apunte en frente de sakamoto, este al notar el punto comenzó a tatar de atraparlo a lo que obviamente era imposible

Pase unos minutos molestándolo hasta que quedo totalmente exhausto y tirado en el piso

-ese punto sí que es persistente-de quejo mientras recuperaba el aliento

-perdón por molestarte sakamoto pero parecías bastante tierno jugando con eso que perdí el sentido del tiempo-reí un poco para verlo y levantarlo-pero bueno ya me decidí quiero que seas mi familiar, claro si tú quieres-

-será todo un honor para mí-

-entonces hagámoslo-dije entusiasta para comenzar el ritual, luego de unos segundos sakamoto era oficialmente mi familiar-bienvenido a la familia sakamoto-dije sonriente para que él se inclinara

-será un honor servirle al sekiryuutei y la familia gremory-

-en realidad ya no pertenezco a la familia gremory, ahora soy un demonio independiente

-eso es genial, un dragón como usted es mejor en libertad que sirviendo a alguien más-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía con la cabeza

[Jajajajajaj este gato si me agrada]-comenzó a reír ddraig, aunque no me sorprende porque desde unas pocas horas después de que deje de ser parte de la familia gremory ha estafo feliz por ello

-bueno volvamos sakamoto-dije para mirarlo a lo que él se lanzó sobre mí para quedar en mi cabeza-estas cómodo-pregunte divertido al ver esa acción

-realmente, si-dijo para luego escuchar como comenzó a roncar

-gato perezoso-dije para invocar un círculo magia e irme del lugar

Al llegar a casa deje a sakamoto en un cojín que tenía por ahí, parecía que no despertaría en un rato, luego de eso me di un baño rápido y comí algo ligero para comenzar a trabajar en un modelo de placa que tenía en mi computadora, perdiendo el sentido del tiempo llego a ser las 12:00 am por lo que apague la computadora y me fui a dormir

-mañana será mi último día en este pueblo-dije de forma tranquila para quedarme dormido

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, pase aburrido toda la mañana ya que no quería levantarme así que me quede venido al techo por un buen rato, me levante, comí algo y me puse a pensar exactamente que sería lo que haría una vez que llegara haya, llegado el medio día, ya tenía preparadas todas mis cosas para irme me arregle rápidamente mientras lo hacia podia escuchar como sakamoto estaba soñando que comía algo y que estaba mordiendo el cojín realmente se veía tierno

-bueno ahora a ver que falta-dije para levantarme con algo de pereza y mirar una pequeña lista de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de irme

[Sabes si falta algo]

-pues solo tengo que ir a recoger a la casa y podremos ir al aeropuerto-dije con algo de nostalgia para tele trasportarme a mi vieja casa

.

.

.

Ex residencia hyodo

Aparecí en el sótano de la casa y como me lo esperaba no podia sentir la presencia de nadie, seguramente salieron o algo así, al menos poder hacer mis asuntos sin molestar a nadie, una vez en la sala principal me dirigí a la que solía ser mi habitación y para mi sorpresa se centraba llena de polvo, aunque tenía sentido ya que hace tiempo nadie entra aquí,

-realmente nadie ha entrado aquí-suspire con algo de tristeza para comenzar a buscar algo en el closet, luego de unos minutos lo encontré, una caja algo grande de metal-veamos si siguen aquí-dije para comenzar a abrirla y ver que habían varias cosas electrónicas, cables, interruptores, plaquetas, protowords, entre otro montón de cosas más, eran cosas que usaba hace varios años y hacia proyectos con mi papa, realmente me sorprendió cuando me dijo que todo esto solía ser suyo y que luego que naciera compro otras cosas para poder disfrutar armando estas cosas, pero con el pasar del tiempo dejamos de tener tanto tiempo libre y terminamos guardando esta caja-creo que me la llevo-dije con una sonrisa algo nostálgica para desaparecerla mediante un círculo mágico-bueno ahora voy yo-dije para prepararme para irme, pero algo llamo mi atención, en la mesa de noche se encontraba una foto algo grande, era de todo el grupo de DXD mas varios líderes de fracciones, recuerdo ese día fue un tiempo después de que se fundara

-realmente ha pasado bastante tiempo-dije divertido mientras tomaba la foto pero algo que me sorprendió bastante es que solo en el área del centro había polvo cubriendo esa área y exactamente cubría el área donde estaba yo-parece que ahora solo soy un recuerdo-dije divertido para limpiar la foto y dejarla en la mesa, prepare el circulo de trasporte cuando escuche la puerta principal abrirse-parece que alguien llego, pero yo ya me voy-dije divertido mientras pasaba por el circulo y desaparecía del lugar

.

.

.

.

.

Nueva me encontraba en mi departamento, ya con las maletas hechas y todo listo es hora de irme

[No te vas a despedir]

-no es un adiós es solo un hasta pronto-dije algo nostálgico-además si les digo a donde me iré seguramente irán tan lejos como investigar a donde me dirigido y hay las cosas se pondrán feas, no es que quiera escapar de mi pasado pero simplemente quiero olvidarme de todo lo sobrenatural aunque sea por un tiempo-suspire para acercarme a sakamoto-oye, ya levántate gato dormilón-dije divertido mientras lo sujetaba de la piel de su cuello y lo levantaba pero él no soltaba el cojín que estaba mordiendo-realmente es un gato curioso-si no despiertas no habrá atún-le dije en forma de amenaza y más rápido que ya, sakamoto estaba totalmente despierto

-donde está el atún-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de su alimento

-jajaja eres fácil de engañar, sakamoto-reír mientras veía que él se enojaba un poco-bueno como sea, te prepare algo de atún antes de salir-dije para comenzar a ir a la cocina, curiosamente sakamoto salto sobre mi cabeza y se quedó hay-como sea que preparare algo de comer que nos vamos en un rato-dije tranquilo para comenzar a preparar algo simple

-y a donde iremos amo-pregunto mientras me sobaba la cabeza con sus patas

-pues a estados unidos-dije tranquilo-más específico a Massachusetts-dije de forma tranquila mientras terminaba de hacer el desayuno

-y porque esa locación si se me permite saber-dijo sakamoto mientras comenzaba a babear por ver la comida

-pues me aceptaron para unos cursos y me da curiosidad ese lugar, salimos en una media hora-dije para quitarme a sakamoto de la cabeza y lo deje frente a su plato para que iniciara a comer, el cual no tardó mucho en devorar como un animal salvaje

-iremos por un círculo mágico?-pregunto curioso

-no, iremos de la forma tradicional, en avión, siempre me intereso viajar de esa forma y ahora que tengo la oportunidad porque no hacerlo-dije divertido mientras seguía comiendo

-oh, ya veo, también será mi primera oportunidad en subir a una de esas cosas llamadas aviones, genial-decia sakamoto de forma animada

Luego de terminar de comer y meter a sakamoto en una caja para animales que había comprado antes de ir a buscar a un familiar, ya con mis cosas listas salí del apartamento para encontrarme con el casero

-ah, hyodo-kun que tal estas-pregunto de manera tranquila

Hola ichijou-san buen día y estoy bien gracias, además quería hablar con usted-dije algo serio mientras miraba mis maletas y pude notar que él también lo hacia

-te vas a mudar verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa algo triste, desde que llegue él ha sido bastante amable conmigo y a veces llega a jugar un videojuego los fines de semana, realmente es alguien agradable

-sí, recibí una oferta de estudio en el extranjero y planeo tomarla, talento si no ha vice antes pero fue todo tan repentino que no tuve tiempo de preparar mucho-comenzó a disculparme

-no te preocupes, realmente me alegra que sigas adelante-dijo sonriente mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro-espero que te valla bien y cuando vuelvas avísame quiero saber que tal te fue-dijo sonriente para comenzar a retirarse, je realmente es una buena persona espero volver a encontrarlo cuando vuelva, realmente es alguien amable

Viendo cómo se iba decidí continuar mi camino hacia el aeropuerto decidí utilizar un taxi para llegar puesto que quería saber toda la experiencia y si usara un círculo mágico sería algo raro ver a alguien llegar con unas 4 maletas y un gato de la nada, además me pareció divertido

Una vez llegamos tuvimos que seguir el procedimiento de rutina de revisión de maletas, y de la persona, terminado eso deje las maletas y a sakamoto en una cinta trasportadora que dejaría todo dentro del avión

-te veré luego amigo-dije divertido mientras me despedía de sakamoto el cual saco una pata de entre los barrotes, parecía que se estaba despidiendo ya que la movía de lado a lado-que tierno-dije divertido para dirigirme a la entrada correspondiente a mi vuelo, una vez dentro del avión pidieron que apagara todo dispositivo electrónico durante el despegue, porque, no tengo idea pero neh mejor seguir las normas, después de unos segundos despegamos y pude ver por la ventada a Kuoh mi pueblo, será algo extraño vivir en otro lugar pero me acostumbrare, además no estaré solo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de varias horas de vuelo finalmente llegamos a mi destino, baje de madre tranquila mí me dirigí a recoger las maletas y a sakamoto, espero que se encuentre bien

-aquí comienza mi nueva vida-reí mientras miraba a todos lados mientras esperaba a sakamoto que era lo último que me faltaba, al cabo de unos segundos este salió pero por algún motivo la caja estaba fría-no me digan que-dije algo asustado abriendo la jaula y sacando a sakamoto el cual era literalmente un cubo de hielo-LO PUSIERON EL A SECCION DE CARGA-dije asustado ya que sabía que algunos de esos lugares no contaban con aislación por lo que hacía un frio tan grande que podría congelar el mercurio-sakamoto te encuentras bien-pregunte algo preocupado

….tengo…..fs...fs...f.f..f..rio-dijo entre temblores, uf al menos sigue vivo

-tranquilo buscaremos un lugar donde quedarnos y hay te descongelo y te doy algo de atún para compensártelo-reí mientras tomaba todo y comenzaba a salir del aeropuerto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien y bueno que puedo decir desde hace un tiempo he tenido esta idea y quería hacerla, espero contar con su apoyo para continuar esto, espero que les haya gustado como siempre dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias que siempre serán bien recibidas, pues hasta otra cuídense**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué ocurre en este lugar?

Ya han pasado un par de meses desde que llegue a este lugar y tengo que decirlo pensé que sería más difícil de adaptarme a una cultura completamente diferente a la mía pero realmente no fue tan complicado

Suerte que puedo hablar cualquier idioma porque si no me hubiera ido bastante mal para iniciar este viaje, de esta forma pude encontrar fácilmente un departamento a un buen precio y en un buen barrio, aunque de vez en cuando se escuchan sirenas policiales, disparos y demás cosas pero ya me acostumbre

Con lo que respecta a mis estudios me está yendo bastante bien, pero tengo que decirlo al principio fue más avanzado de lo que esperaba pero rápidamente pude tomarle el ritmo

También logre descongelar a sakamoto pero se molestó conmigo por unos días, tomo bastantes latas de atún para que me perdonara pero al final lo hizo pero en estos momentos me encuentro en un gran problema

-no hay nada interesante-dije mientras me tiraba en la cama y miraba al techo

[Que quieres decir con eso]

-desde que llegamos, no ha pasado nada sobrenatural, ni demonios callejeros, caídos rebeldes, algún ataque, no he entrenada nada tampoco, he vivido una vida normal y me siento….-

[Desesperado?]

-se podría decir que si-

[Jajaajajaajajajaja esto es bastante chistoso ya que siempre decías que querías una vida tranquila y cuando finalmente la consigues te quejas que no pasa nada]

-ya no te rías si sé que puede sonar contradictorio pero ya me acostumbre a tanto caos y peleas que ahora parece aburrido no hacer nada-me queje mientras cerraba los ojos-además algo que no entiendo es porque no me encontrado con el dueño de este territorio-

[Lo más probable es que este territorio no tenga dueño]

-en serio lo crees-

[Es lo más probable de vida que no te has encontrado ni con ningún demonio o algún ser que te pida saber el motivo por el cual estás aquí]

-tienes razón ahora que lo pienso porque no tiene dueño-

[Supongo que porque no se han interesado en este territorio o debe haber otro motivo]

-la próxima vez que contacte con Sirzechs-sama le preguntare-dije mientras pensaba en algo-aunque ahora tenemos una prioridad más grande-

[Si, necesitamos dinero]

-si jamás pensé que tendrá que verme en esta situación-suspire cansado ya que para iniciar era mi culpa, primeramente utilize el dinero que me habían dejado mis padres para este viaje ya que no quería depender ni del dinero que gane como el oppai dragón o sirviente del clan gremory, quería valerme por mi mismo, si bien me fue suficiente para comida, un hogar y otros gasto pues todo llega a su fin en algún punto y ese punto es ahora-supongo que toca buscar trabajo-

[Recuerda que sigues estudiando por lo que tendrás que buscar algo que se adapte a tu horario de estudio]-me dijo ddraig

-tienes razón, ahora donde busco-me dije para ver como llegaba sakamoto con un periódico en las patas

-tal vez logres encontrar algo por aquí-dijo mientras me lo dejaba en las manos

-supongo que tocara a la antigua-suspire para buscar la sección de trabajos, realmente no había ninguno que me llamara la atención o que se ajustara a mi horario ya que todos eran de tiempo completo, lo cual realmente me está complicando las cosas hasta que encontré un anuncio-"se necesita guarda nocturno para local, no es necesaria experiencia laboral, horario de trabajo 12:00 pm- 6:00 am, buen salario contáctenos al número XXXX-XXXX, o venga a esta dirección"-leí en voz alta para que todos escuchara

-se escucha interesante-dijo sakamoto el cual estaba comiendo un pescado, de donde lo saco no tengo idea, pero mejor que este comiendo a rasgando los muebles

[Verdaderamente si]

-pues sí, además que tan difícil podría ser-reí ya que realmente que tan complicado podría ser, al ser un ser sobrenatural al menos tengo la ventaja contra los humanos y contra varios seres sobrenaturales, por lo que, que tan difícil puede ser-vamos-dije para tomar un abrigo y dirigirme a la puerta-sakamoto, vuelvo en un rato y no utilize la computadora-le amenaza ya que la última vez que lo deje utilizarla ordeno 1 tonelada de pescado, ese día fue un duro golpe para nuestra economía, tuvimos que comer pescado las 3 comidas el mes pasado

-como ordene-dijo para hacer una pose militar,

Sinceramente no confió mucho en que lo cumpla por lo que le puse contraseña a la computadora y a pedido de ddraig fue una palabra que solo él y yo conocemos ya que si hubiera sido yo, lo más seguro es que la hubiera descubierto

[Hiciste lo correcto, a menos que claro quieras comer pescado otro mes más]

-sabes que para iniciar no podría comprar esa cantidad de pescado para iniciar-suspire cansado ya que realmente estamos jodidos-bueno como sea, vamos-dije para sacar el periódico y volver a revisar la dirección, realmente no estaba lejos así que decidí ir caminando, eso y porque ni para el taxi me alcanzaba en ese momento-espero que me den trabajo-rogué ya que realmente estoy en problemas

[Sabes que podrías pedir el dinero que ganaste como sirviente de los gremory]

-te lo dije una vez y lo seguiré diciendo, no quiero depender de ellos, desde que me volví un demonio las cosas siempre fueron así, quiero valerme por mi mismo-le dije serio aunque en un tono bajo para que la gente que pasaba al lado no pensara que estaba hablando solo o algo así

[Como digas, pero ya sabes esa es tu última opción]

-lo sé-suspire cansado, para volver a revisar el periódico y ver que estaba cerca

Luego de un rato de caminar finalmente llegue a la dirección, realmente no era un restaurante muy llamativo que digamos, solo era un edificio de una planta, un estacionamiento bastante amplio pero se encontraba algo vacío, solo habían unos 10 carros, tenía varias columnas sosteniendo el techo, el color era de blanco con azul oscuro y enfrente tenía un letrero que decia "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"

-supongo que es aquí-dije para revisar el anuncio y ver que era la dirección-andando-dije algo serio para ingresar al local

Al entrar había que decirlo no era el lugar más animado del mundo, estaba bastante silencioso, habían algunas familias comiendo y algunos trabajadores caminando de aquí hacia haya, aunque lo que más me pareció curioso fue el escenario que había en medio del lugar, y una enorme cortina roja que lo cubría, quizás había una banda que tocaba en este lugar de vez en cuando

-será mejor que le pregunte a alguien-susurre para mí mismo, comence a voltear para ver si encontraba a algún empleado libre y para mi suerte una chica estaba pasando a mi lado-oye-le toque el hombro para llamar su atención

\- KYAHHH - grito de manera fuerte la chica, causando que brincara del susto y que los presentes voltearan a ver qué había sucedido, pero parecía que era algo normal ya que tan rápido como voltearon volvieron a lo suyo

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA]-escuchaba la risa de ddraig en mi cabeza el cual se reía como desquiciado yo solo pude quedarme con una cara que literalmente decia WTF, porque no entendí que paso

\- Ok, que acaba de pasar aquí?-me pregunte mientras me limpiaba los oídos debido a la fuerza del grito de la chica

[Que una chica huyo de ti… pft… HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA] se reía aun como desquiciado ddraig

-" _estas comenzando a molestarme"-_ me queje mentalmente mientras me contenía por no decirlo en voz alta

-chico, no te preocupes-escuche una voz extraña y al voltear vi como un chico de unos 18 años rubio de ojos color negro me miraba-ella siempre reacciona así cuando alguien que no conoce intenta hablar con ella, solo mira-mientras señala hacia la caja registradora, solo voltee a ver a la dirección indicada para que me saliera una GRAN gota de sudor al ver como la chica se asomaba, solo dejando ver los ojos de un color café claro

\- ok… eso no me lo esperaba, pero volviendo al tema, sabes dónde puedo encontrar al gerente de este lugar?- le pregunte tratando de evitar el tema de esta chica

-buscas a Henry? Para que o porque?-me pregunto con curiosidad

-bueno vi este anuncio en el periódico-dije mientras sacaba el mencionado y se lo enseñaba-y quería saber si aún estaba el puesto bacante-

-no lo sé-me dijo mientras pensaba-pero creo que no, podrías ir a preguntarle la oficina del jefe esta al fondo del pasillo por la derecha-me indico con la mano

-gracias-dije para luego darme cuenta de algo-cierto, como dices que te llamas?-

\- oh, mi nombre es Ethan -

-bueno, ahora a buscar la oficina-me dije para seguir las indicaciones de Ethan y al cabo de unos segundos llegue a una puerta que tenía un letrero con la palabra "gerente" escrita en el-okey es aquí-toque la puerta recibiendo un "adelante"-con permiso-dije para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con una oficina elegante pero también tenía algunos posters de la pizzería en las paredes, en el centro se encontraba un escritorio relativamente grande, con una computadora y un hombre sentado enfrente de ella

-hola que puedo hacer por ti-me dijo el hombre de forma tranquila pero podia notar la seriedad en su voz

-bueno, vengo a ver si el trabajo sigue disponible-le dije serio mientras sacaba el anuncio de trabajo

-realmente si, eres el primero en llegar y eso que puse el anuncio hace dos semanas-dijo algo feliz el hombre para luego volver a verme-ahora dime, que trae a un joven a querer trabajar de guardia nocturno en una pizzería?-

-realmente me encuentro en una situación algo complicada-le confesé mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-complicada?-

-sí, vera actualmente me encuentro estudiando pero me quede sin forma de seguir pagando algunos gastos y no me quedo de otra que buscar trabajo-

-está bien-dijo para poner su mano en la barbilla y quedarse pensando unos segundos-bueno creo que está bien-

-de verdad?, así de simple?-si bien estoy feliz de que me aceptara, no puedo creer que sea si de fácil-no necesita de referencias ni nada?-

-no, nada de eso, como decia el anuncio, se busca a alguien sin experiencia y también que no tenga miedo a estar en un lugar solo de noche, además no está yéndole muy bien a la pizzería que digamos-suspiro cansado para mirar un marco que había en su escritorio, pero por el Angulo no podia ver lo que tenía-por lo que no puedo ser exigente con la gente que contrato-dijo para levantarse e ir a unos cajones para sacar una gorra y una placa-toma-me dijo mientras me los entregaba, fue cuando pude leer que la placa decia "segurito"-ahora para tu uniforme, ve a esta dirección para ver si tienen uno de tu taya-dijo para darme una tarjeta y ponerse a buscar otra cosa en los cajones-también necesitare que firmes esto-dijo para sacar un contrato considerablemente grueso, diría que tiene al menos unas, que 70 paginas-llévatelo, léelo y vuelve acá a las 11:30 para que te explique tu trabajo, por el momento te mostrare el lugar-dijo para salir de la habitación y yo le seguí

El lugar no era muy llamativo o pero tenía su toque personal, máquinas de juego, un lugar para fiestas infantiles, lo típico en los restaurantes familiares, aunque hubieron dos lugares que llamaron mi atención, uno era el "rincón de los premios" que por algún motivo mo me dejo entrar el jefe y una habitación que tenía un letrero que decia "partes y servicio" no sé porque pero había algo en ese lugar que me daba mala espina

En fin el recorrido fue de una hora, luego de ese lapso terminamos llegando a la sala principal, donde estaban las mesas y el escenario

-bueno eso sería todo por ahora-me dijo el jefe mientras me miraba-en el contrato te explicara algunas cosas que no he dicho, además de cuanto se te pagara, te puedes ir por el momento y regresar en la noche-dijo mientras miraba al escenario, para ver que este se abría-aunque quizás quieras ver la atracción principal-dijo orgulloso haciendo que yo también volteara a ver al escenario para sorprenderme

En el escenario habían 3 chicas, una castaña que tenía puestas unas orejas de oso y un sombrero pequeño, sus ojos eran de un violeta azulado, tenía unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas y tenía una sonrisa mientras veía al escaso público, su atuendo era una blusa naranja con botones en el cuello, una corbata pequeña de color negro, llevaba una falda del mismo color y tenía un micrófono en la mano, diría que mide 1.70 y por lo que puedo decir sus medidas serían 80-58-75

Otra chica tenía el pelo de color celeste, unas orejas de conejo del mismo color, sus ojos eran de un verde claro pero la mirada que tenía es bastante penetrante como si pudiera ver en tu alma, al igual que la primera también tenía unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, algo que sin duda llamo mi atención fue la guitarra eléctrica que tenía que era de color azul con algunos detalles con rojo, su estatura seria de 1.55 aunque creo que con las orejas llega al metro ochenta, sus medidas serian

La ultima era una rubia de ojos color celestes, al igual que la peli azul tenía unas marcas rojas en las mejillas, no sé porque me recuerda ella a picacho, si bien su cabello era lizo tenía unos tres mechones que asemejaban a las plumas de un pollo, calculo que sus medidas serían 72-45-70 diría que mide 1,6 pero lo que más llama la atención era el plato que sostenía en una de sus manos en el cual había un pastelito con una vela prendida, pero lo curioso de este era que tenía ojos del mismo color que ella además de tener un par de colmillos que sobresalían de su "boca" si así se le podría llamar

Al verlas no pude evitar sorprenderme porque se veían bastante lindas

-y esas chicas?-le pregunte dudoso al dueño

-lamento decepcionarte amigo, pero no son humanas-me dijo sonriente haciendo que me confundiera-son animatronicos-me dijo ahora si dejándome sin palabras-las mande a hacer hace un tiempo esperando que con ellas lograra restaurar la vieja gloria de este restaurante y aun lo sigo creyendo-

-impresionante-le dije para ver como la chica que tenía orejas de oso se acercó al borde del escenario donde los pocos niños que habían se habían juntado, además de que habían unos cuantos chicos más grandes que si bien se habían acercado para ver no estaban entre los niños

-hola niños, cómo están?-les pregunto ella sonriente, su voz si se escuchaba mecánica pero aun así era impresionante como podia mostrar esos rasgos faciales tan fácilmente, a los niños no les intereso mucho eso y respondieron alegres que si-quieren oírnos cantar?-volvió a preguntar recibiendo nuevamente una respuesta positiva de ellos-no los escucho?-grito divertida mientras ponía su mano en una de sus orejas como si quisiera escucharlos mal alto, haciendo que los niños lo hicieran-entonces vamos-dijo sonriente para alejarse un poco y volver a donde estaban las otras dos para comenzar a cantar

(inserted Ain't It Fun-Paramore)

I don't mind

Letting you down easy, but just give it time

If it don't hurt now, but just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond, no more

You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do

When the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do

When the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun

Living in the real world?

Ain't it good

Being all alone?

Where you're from

You might be the one who's running things

Well, you could ring anybody's bell and get what you want

You see it's easy to ignore a trouble

When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do

When the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do

When nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun

Living in the real world?

Ain't it good

Being all alone?

Ain't it good to be on your own?

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one?

Ain't it good to be on your own?

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one?

Ain't it fun

Living in the real world?

But don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun?

Baby, now you're one of us

Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun?

Ain't it fun

Living in the real world?

Ain't it good, ain't it good

Being all alone?

Ain't it fun

Living in the real world?

('Cause the world don't orbit around you)

Ain't it good, ain't it good

Being all alone?

But don't go crying to your mama (now to your mama)

'Cause you're on your own in the real world (don't go crying)

Don't go crying to your mama (to your mama)

'Cause you're on your own in the real world (world)

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world (this is the real world)

Don't go crying to your mama (don't go crying)

'Cause you're on your own in the real world (this is the real world)

Don't go crying (this is the real world) to your mama (don't go crying)

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying (don't you cry) to your mama (to your mama no more)

'Cause you're on your own ('cause you're on own) in the real world

Don't go crying (don't you go, don't you go crying)

Don't go crying (you're on your own)

Don't go crying (don't, don't, don't, don't go crying to your mama)

Don't go crying

-impresionante-fue lo único que alcanze a decir luego de escucharlas cantar

-te lo dije, son las mejores que ha visto este lugar, no como esos -escuche decir al jefe y lo último en un susurro casi inaudible-bueno te veré en la noche-me dijo para darme una palmada en la espalda

-si-le dije mientras salía del lugar, mientras lo hacia estaba observando el escenario viendo como las animatronicos estaban saludando a los niños, pero mientras lo hacia pude ver como esa coneja se fijó en mí y me siguió con la mirada para luego sonreír mientras se despedía-supongo que están programadas asi-susure para mí mismo ya que debe ser algo que les diga que deben despedace de los clientes

[Impresionante lo que hace la tecnología humana]

-Y que lo digas-reí un poco para escuchar mi teléfono sonar-algo?-saludo para saber quién era

-"issei? Donde demonios estas?"-escuche la voz de azazel-sensei, hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba lo último que había sabido de él es que había ido a una investigación, un mes después del incidente, pero bueno me alegra saber que aún me recuerda

-pues en mi casa obviamente no estoy-le dije riéndome un poco de el

-"de eso ya me di cuenta, me puse a buscarte como loco todo el día y no te encontraba por eso llame"-

-bueno aquí estoy-le dije mientras me dirigía a la dirección que me dio el jefe

-"donde es exactamente aquí"-me dijo algo serio

-para que me necesita?-le pregunte algo aburrido

-"solo quería saber que tal estabas y si querías ir a beber algo"-me dijo mientras suspiraba wow eso es nuevo

-lo siento sensei, pero en estos momentos me encuentro fuera de Japón-le confesé ya que me sentía algo mal por el-pero podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión-

-"está bien, bueno entonces me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer"-

-claro sensei, hablamos en otra ocasión-dije para luego escuchar como el colgaba-bueno ahora a lo que vamos-

Luego de eso fui a la dirección que me dio el jefe, realmente fue algo molesto esperar comas 3 horas para que me atendieran y eso que me dijeron que era la fila rápida no me imagino si hubiera tomado la normal, en fin al final logre conseguir que me dieran el uniforme aunque las palabras del que me lo entrego fueron extrañas

"eres el décimo que llegue por uno de estos trajes, bueno al menos estarás bien vestido para tu ultimo día"

Que quiso decir con eso, neh seguro deben ser cosas sin importancia pero igual no puedo quitarme ese sentimiento, al final llegue a casa sin mayor problema

-ya volví-dije aburrido y cansado mientras entraba y me tiraba en el sofá

-qué tal le fue issei-sama-me dijo sakamoto el cual curiosamente tenía su pañuelo atado en la cabeza, un cubre boca y una escoba

-conseguí trabajo de guardia nocturno en una pizzería y que pasa con ese atuendo-le dije mientras lo veía curso

-como salió temprano decidí hacer limpieza-dijo con simpleza mientras golpeaba la escoba que llevaba, curiosamente no recuerdo haber comprado una del tamaño de ese tamaño, pero neh mientras haga algo el dormilón no hay problema-y como es ese tipo de trabajo-

-tampoco tengo mucha idea pero supongo que será vigilar el lugar de noche, ventaja de ser demonio es que poder ver mejor en la oscuridad-

-está bien, solo tenga cuidado cuando sea la hora de irse-dijo sakamoto para dejar la escoba y tomar un balde con agua de su tamaño, en serio cuando conseguí cosas de ese tamaño-ahora si me disculpa iré a lavar el baño-

-jamás pensé tener un gato mayordomo?-reí un poco ya que jamás pensé que ese gato supiera hacer algo además de comer y dormir

[Son cosas que uno jamás se espera]

-cierto, bueno voy a dormir un rato-dije mientras programaba una alarma, viendo la hora eran las 4 de la tarde, así que pondré la alarma a las 10:30 para tener tiempo para llegar a tiempo-buenas noches-dije para quedarme dormido en el sofá

.

.

.

.

.

-amo, despierte-escuchaba una voz mientras sentía como algo me rasguñaba la cara-sino no despierta llegara tarde-con esas palabras me desperté de golpe escuchando como algo caí al ver se trataba de sakamoto-me alegro que despertara, será mejor que se apresure ya que se quedó dormido 20 minutos más de los que había dicho-me dijo en tono de reproche haciendo que yo me asustara un poco y corriera hacia mi cuarto para cambiarme además de buscar una mochila para llevar unas cosas que entre ellas estaba el contrato ya que quería leerlo luego

Aunque si soy sincero no tengo idea realmente que tanto metí a la mochila ya que lo hice a la carrera

-ya me voy-le dije a sakamoto cuando ya estaba en la puerta para luego salir corriendo hacia la pizzería

.

.

Tuve que correr a todo lo que podia pero finalmente llegue a la hora acordada, unos momentos después apareció Henry que al verme sonrió

-me alegra que no te arrepintieras, sígueme te mostrare tu lugar de trabajo-me dijo mientras entrabamos, al entrar pude observar que en el escenario se encontraban esas "chicas" aunque me puso un poco nervioso ya que podría jurar que sus ojos se movieron siguiéndome y que hicieron una sonrisa, debe ser la prisa que tuve para que este viendo cosas

-bueno este es tu puesto-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, al llegar era un lugar un tanto curioso, puesto que era un cuarto bastante grande, dos rejillas de ventilación en el piso que saber a dónde llevan, en el centro de esta habitación había una mesa algo grande y una silla junto con esta, un ventilador moviéndose sobre la mesa además de algunos papeles, una Tablet y unos 4 peluches que tenían forma de oso pardo, pollo amarillo, un conejo azul y un zorro rojo el cual tenía un garfio, se veían tiernos, aunque algo que si llamo mi atención era la cabeza de un disfraz de oso sobre la mesa

-qué es eso?-le pregunte intrigado porque en ningún momento me dijeron que tendría que disfrazarme también

-alguien te lo explicara, solo te diré esto, no abandones tu puesto por nada del mundo-me dijo de una forma un tanto seria y hasta cierto punto me asusto un poco

-entendido-le dije para sentarme y ver el lugar y fue en ese momento donde me di cuenta que el lugar no tenía puertas, que raro, ¿Por qué no tendrá puertas?-oye Henry porque no….-le comence a hablar para darme cuenta que se había ido-cabron se fue-me queje ya que no solo no me explica nada sino que también se va

[Déjalo así, mañana podrá quejarte]-me dijo ddraig a lo que yo solo suspire ya que tenía razón

-está bien-suspire cansado mientras buscaba una botella que tenía en mi mochila

-aquí tienes-escuche una voz para luego ver que la botella salía de la mochila

-gracias-dije sin prestarle atención a ese suceso para luego caer en cuenta que alguien había hablado-quien?-dije algo sorprendido para ver que sakamoto estaba dentro de la mochila-¿Qué haces hay metido?-

-resulta que mientras metía cosas a lo loco a su mochila me termino metiendo a mí también-me dijo algo aburrido mientras subía a la mesa-bueno ya que estoy aquí le ayudare con su trabajo-dijo mientras veía el lugar-¿Cómo funciona esto?-

-no tengo idea según el jefe alguien me explicaría pero…-me quede callado cuando escuche el teléfono sonora-quien será?-dije dudoso mientras lo levantaba-halo?-dije mientras sostenía el teléfono

-"¿hola?, hola, hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo a la nueva y mejorada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, estoy aquí para hablarte de las cosas que puedes esperar ver durante tu primera semana aquí y enseñarte y ayudarte a empezar en este nuevo y emocionante camino hacia tu carrera"-comence a decir un tipo con algo de aburrimiento

-esto es necesario?-pregunte ya que no podrían simplemente hablarme frente a frente para explicarme las cosas sino que mandan a alguien que hable por teléfono

-"ahora, quiero que olvides o hagas caso omiso a cualquier cosa que hayas escuchado de los anteriores restaurantes, ya sabes algunas personas aún tienen una impresión negativa sobre la compañía, los viejos locales ya no están en funcionamiento y ya están demolidos y te aseguro que "fazbear entertainment" está al tanto de la seguridad de los empleados y sus clientes, incluso se han gastado una pequeña fortuna en esas nuevas animatronicos que supongo yo que ya las has visto, conocimiento facial, movilidad mejorada, memoria para clientes y fechas importantes entre otras cosas más, pero lo más importante es que están ligados a un tipo de base de datos criminal para mantener segura a la clientela"-dijo como si estuviera leyendo todo eso-"hey deberíamos pagarles a ellos para que te vigilen a ti"-dijo divertido mientras reía un poco-"dicho esto no hay nuevos sistemas en sus cosas, solo eres el 2 guardia que trabaja en este local, el primer chico termino su primera semana pero se quejó de las condiciones, por lo que lo cambiamos a la guardia del día, así que hey has tenido suerte, ¿no?"-

-suerte más lo llamaría coincidencia-dije para seguir escuchando lo que el tipo decia

-"el sobretodo expreso quejas sobre algunos personajes que parecía que se movían por la pizzería, hasta incluso trataban de llegar a su oficina, ahora por lo que sabemos eso es imposible, este restaurante debería ser el más seguro de la tierra, así que aunque nuestros ingenieros no tiene una respuesta para esto, la teoría más probable los robots nunca tuvieran un modo noche, así que cuando hay silencio creen que están en la habitación equivocada y entonces tratan de encontrar donde está la gente"-me dijo ahora si dejándome sorprendido

-es enserio?-

-"y en este caso esa es tu oficina, nuestra solución temporal es esta, hay una caja de música en el rincón de los premios y puedes darle cuerda a distancia, eso por medio de la Tablet que tienes que esta conectada al sistema de cámaras de seguridad, así que cada rato enciende la cámara del rincón de los premios y dale cuerda unos segundos no parece que afecte a todos los animatronicos, pero afecta a uno de ellos y para el restos de ellos tenemos una solución más fácil, mira podría haber un pequeño error en el sistema de reconocimiento donde los robots te confundan con un endoesqueleto sin traje y queriendo meterte en uno"-dijo mientras su voz sonaba divagante pero eso ultimo me asusto un poco

-espera, que?-

-"hey pero te hemos dado una solución, una cabeza de freedy fazbear vacía, te la puedes poner y dejártela puesta el tiempo que quieras, en cualquier momento cualquier cosa que haya entrado, volverá a salir, algo más que cabe destacar es el diseño moderno del edificio, deberías haber notado que no hay puertas que puedas cerrar"-

-gracias si no me lo dijeras no me daría cuenta-dije irónico ante las palabras de este sujeto

-"pero hey tienes una linterna"-dijo como si una linterna fuera realmente a protegerme de esas cosas que me quieren meter en un traje-"y aunque tu linterna se quede sin batería el edificio no lo hará, por lo que no te quedaras a oscuras, bueno eso es todo eeemmmm deberías hacerlo genial, revisa las cámaras, mira las luces, ponte la cabeza de freedy si quieres y manten la caja de música encendida, pan comido, que tengas una muy buena noche, te hablare mañana"-

-oye espera aun no me dices…..-iba a preguntar qué hacer si me atrapaban pero la llamada se cortó-genial-suspire cansado para mirar el lugar, comence a poner las cámaras para ver que había-veamos que hay-dije para comenzar a cambiar las cámaras, la primera que estaba era el escenario donde estaban esas 3 chicas bueno robots, realmente aun no creo que sean simples maquinas, se miran tan reales-sakamoto mantente al tanto si viene algo-le dije serio mientras este estaba jugando con los peluches que habían en la mesa-SAKAMOTO-le grite provocando que saltara del susto y callera de la mesa

-SI SEÑOR-me dijo mientras volvía a subir rápidamente a la mesa y observaba el cuarto

-veamos qué es lo que no quería que viera el jefe-dije curioso mientras ponía la cámara primero en el cuarto de los premios y no había mayor cosa en ese lugar aunque si había una caja algo grande por lo que podia ver en la cámara pero esa caja tenía algo extraño en ella-que esconde?-esa caja ya termino de convencerme de que tengo que revisar ese lugar, pero será después primero lo primero el trabajo-ahora veamos las demás cámaras-dije para comenzar a poner las cámaras en el orden que aparecían en la pantalla-ellas siguen en el escenario, todo normal-comence a decir en voz alta supongo que para que sakamoto me escuchara

Las cosas iban normal hasta que llegue a la cámara de "partes y servicio" ya que hay había algo que me sorprendió

En ese cuarto había otros 3 animatronicos pero estos eran completamente diferentes a los que están en el escenario, eran dos chicos y una chica,

El primero llevaba un traje con un chaleco morado, unas orejas de conejo del mismo color, al igual que su cabello y una corbata roja, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que le faltaba el brazo derecho o bueno parte del ya que una tenía el hombro y un poco más del brazo del cual colgaban unos cables de varios colores, pero lo más perturbador era que le faltaba la parte superior del rostro, dejando solo la mandíbula inferior por la posición en la que se encontraba, que estaba recostado al lado de una pared con la cabeza baja no se podia notar muy bien que había dentro pero lo que si se ponía notar era un brillo rojo donde debería estar sus ojos

Otro era una chica o al menos eso parecía, estaba tirada en el piso boca abajo con la cabeza mirando hacia la cámara, estaba relativamente en mejor estado que el anterior, su mandíbula dislocada dejando ver varios cables y los arneses que la sostenían, le faltaban ambas manos dejando ver varios cables y demás piezas metálicas, su cabello era de color amarillo al igual que su ropa y sus ojos de un color rosado claro

El ultimo era el que se veía en mejores condiciones ya que estaba prácticamente entero pero con algunos agujeros en su cuerpo, al igual que el primero tenía un traje solo que su chaleco era de color café claro, al igual que su cabello y unas orejas de oso que tenía, llevaba un sombrero de color negro bastante gastado, sus ojos de color celeste miraban fijamente la cámara y podría jurar que sabían que los estaban viendo, luego cambie las cámaras viendo que la conejo se había ido del escenario y se había ido a otra habitación viendo directo a la cámara

-esta será una larga noche-suspire cansado mientras veía las cámaras

-tranquilo amo, seguro ya terminara pronto-rio sakamoto para que viera el reloj y la hora era "2:00 A.M."

-esto tiene que ser una broma-

[Aparentemente no, además no te quejes tu escogiste el trabajo]

-cierto, bueno da igual-dije para seguir cambiando las cámaras y recargar la caja musical hasta que esté llena-bueno continuemos-

.

.

.

.

(5:40 .A.M)

-bueno parece que nada malo va a pasar hoy-me dije mientras seguía viendo las cámaras, parece que las cosas estuvieron tranquilas aunque de vez en cuando veía o a la rubia o a la conejo pasar de un lado a otro pero por lo demás nada fuera de lo normal

Algo que fue gracioso fue cuando la rubia apareció de la nada al fondo del pasillo sakamoto salto del susto al verla, se golpeó la cabeza y quedo diciendo estupideces una media hora

-parece que terminaremos este turno sin mayor problema-le dije a sakamoto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el ronroneaba realmente es divertido tener una mascota, ¿Por qué no tuve una antes?

[Tal vez estabas más concentrado en tu obsesión con los pechos que prestarle atención a un ser viviente]

-cierto-reí ante lo dicho por ddraig ya que era cierto

-hay amo usted es alguien realmente….-comenzó a decir sakamoto para quedarse callado mirando a la ventilación derecha-….alguien se acerca-me dijo serio para saltar dentro de la mochila y esconderse, es algo que le dije que hiciera ya que no quiero ni imaginarme que le harían si lo encuentra, espera

¿Habrá algún animatronicos del tamaño de sakamoto?

[En vez de pensar eso PONTE LA MALDITA CABEZA DE REPUESTO]-escuche como ddraig me sacaba rápidamente de mi duda, al hacerlo rápidamente tome la cabeza y me la coloque

Fue en ese momento que pude ver como la coneja salía de la ventila y se quedaba viendo fijamente hacia mi

Antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo ella ya se encontraba delante de mí, observándome fijamente, agradezco que esta cabeza también tiene unos ojos que permiten ver para afuera pero no hacia adentro porque de solo tener los orificios definitivamente me hubieran descubierto desde la primera hora, ella a diferencia de esa rubia se queda observándome, me quedo completamente quieto

No porque tenga miedo sino porque no quiero causar un problema ya que si me ataque tendría que defenderme y lo que menos necesito en este momento es romper una de estas cosas para que el jefe quiera mi cabeza, así que mejor me quedo quieto, quizás solo piense que no soy un animatronicos que no funciona y se valla como la otra

Pero se queda observándome, esos ojos no reflejan la misma mirada que vi en la mañana, los ojos que vi en el día reflejaban alegría, inocencia, pero estos reflejan seriedad, curiosidad y un poco de hostilidad, lo que más podia sentir era como me estaba analizando como si estuviera buscando algo mientras mantenía una expresión seria, luego de unos momentos ella levanto su mano derecha y la acerco hacia mi cara

En ese momento me tense ya que no sabía que planeaba hacer pero lo disimule lo más que pude ya que lo que menos quería ella llamar su atención, podia ver como en cámara lenta su mano se acercaba hacia mi yo solo puedo pensar en que me quitara esta cabeza y que me podría hacer algo

Genial mi primer día y ni siquiera dure la noche, esos eran mis pensamientos hasta que

Chuck (sonido de la nariz de freedy ni idea de cómo escribirlo)

-qué?-susurre para ver que ella había oprimido la nariz de la cabeza y esta aparentemente suena igual que la nariz de un payaso, rápidamente la vuelvo a ver para ver que ella estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados para luego irse tranquilamente por el pasillo

[¿Qué?]-tanto ddraig como sakamoto y yo no podíamos creer lo que acababa de pasar hasta que comenzó a sonar una alarma

-ahora que-dije para ver el reloj el cual indicaba que eran las 6:00 A.M-wow lo logre-suspire cansado para dejarme ir en el silo

-será mejor irnos-dijo sakamoto para salir de la mochila y saltar hacia el escritorio y luego tratar de dar otro salto pero lo agarro de la cola-QUE HACES-me grito algo asustado

-primero aún no sabemos si es seguro mejor esperemos al jefe y dos mejor quédate en la mochila porque lo que menos necesito es que el vea que he traído un gato parlante-le dije mientras lo volvía a meter en la mochila

-buen punto-me dijo sakamoto dentro de la mochila

Al cabo de unos 4 minutos finalmente llego Henry y lo primero que vi que hizo fue venir directamente hacia la oficina

-sabía que podrías con la primera noche-me dijo alegre mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo

-bueno no fue nada del otro mundo, aunque pudo haberme avisado antes, en lugar de que alguien por teléfono me explicara-le dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi mochila-por cierto quién era?-

-un empleado-me dijo esquivando la pregunta-toma-me dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre, el cual abrí curioso para ver que tenía dinero adentro-y esto?-

-es tu pago, en el contrato lo dice, la paga será al final de cada turno son unos 100 dólares por día, y antes de que preguntes por qué esta parte del trabajo es la más dura por lo que consideraron un incentivo-me dijo mientras se iba-bueno te veré mañana-me dijo a la distancia

-si logro aguantar un mes las cosas estarán bastante bien-me dije feliz ya que no creo que se vuelva algo difícil-bueno más difícil era cuando trabaja como demonio-reí un poco para comenzar a salir

-"deberías tener cuidado"-

-lo sé no tienen que decirlo-dije en un susurro ya que no querían que me pensaran un loco

-[decirte que?]-escuche la voz de ddraig y sakamoto a lo que yo me sorprendí

-esperen ustedes no hablar?-les pregunte ahora algo más sorprendido mientras veía a mi alrededor viendo que no hubiera nadie y efectivamente no había nadie-debió ser mi imaginación, volvamos a casa-dije mientras salía del local aunque no puedo quitarme la duda

¿Quién fue el que me dijo eso?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno sé qué hace bastante tiempo que no actualizo pero prometo actualizar esta historia más seguido el motivo más grande por el cual me tarde fue más que nada la falta de ideas además de buscar algunos datos para no cometer algunos errores, bueno sé que eso no les interesara a muchos pero la cuestión es que esta estará más activa a partir de ahora, bueno ahora sin más pasemos a los Reviews.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

mariussirius

Me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno acá están los animatronicos y lo digo de una vez estarán aquí en adelante XD

.

.

FDGamerml

Me alegra que te gustara y tranquilo no lo voy a dejar

.

.

michael3994

Lamentó si esto no es de tu agrado pero Bueno yo no te estoy obligando a leerlo, por lo que si no te gusta está bien

.

.

kreiven animator

Me alegra que te gustara y si crees que el pobre sufrió espera a ver lo que le pasara más Adelante :v, enserio, bueno entonces cuando lo hagas avísame por favor, hasta otra

.

.

Espero que te haya gustado su primer día, ahora imagínate como será el resto de la historia

.

.

basara2002

Me alegra que te gustara y tranquilo la continuare eso tengo por seguro

.

.

nightmare nightmare

Me alegra que te gustara y lamento si me tarde pero prometo avanzar más radio para los siguientes

.

.

iron-man100

Me alegra que te guste

.

.

autor godz

realmente no me base en eso más que nada en unas ideas que había tenido, el motivo por esa clasificación es por otras razones y lemon no estoy muy seguro si aparezca todo dependerá de cómo se vaya desarrollando, si te soy sincero no tengo mucha idea de ello

.

.

Primordialdragon

Lo primero no estoy muy seguro de ello, lo Segundo tal vez, lo tercero aun lo estoy pensando

.

.

Antifanboy

Si supongo que eso sería bastante contradictorio con todo lo que aprendió pasar a estar en esa posición no se vería bien, pero bueno lo que quiero es que el siga su vida sin estar relacionada con los demonios, sin lo sobrenatural solo ser alguien normal siquiera por un tiempo y bueno al menos le pagaran más que la miseria que dan en el juego

Bueno contestando a tu segunda duda es simple ¿Quién dijo que esos fantasmas serán su único problema?

.

.

Laila Andrea Cruz

Pan tostado

.

.

TheDevilZero

Está bien, me alegra que te gustara y espero que este también

.

.

Incursio Graal

Wow que elegancia :v, neh es broma me alegra que te gustara y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y eso sería todo por el momento espero que haya sido de su agrado y solo por jugar algo ¿Quién creen que le hablo a issei?**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ¿esto es enserio?

-estoy cansado-me queje mientras tiraba mi cara en mi escritorio, no puedo creer que después de esa noche tan loca tenga que venir a estudiar, no estaría tan cansado si los vecinos no se pusieran a escuchar música a todo volumen a esa hora de la mañana, normalmente no lo escucho ya que pongo un hechizo para que el ruido no entre pero como venía pensando en tantas cosas se me olvido activarlo y no pude dormir

-oye amigo te vez fatal-escuche que alguien me hablaba, levante perezosamente la cabeza para ver quién era, se trataba de Connor, un amigo que hice a los pocos días de haber entrado a estudiar, es un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés, de mi estatura aunque un poco más delgado que yo-¿pasaste una noche alocada?-rio mientras me miraba de forma burlona

-se podría decir que si-le dije con la cabeza de vuelta en el escritorio, cuando agradezco que tengamos recesos de 1 hora porque no creo poder soportar hasta el fin del día y peor hoy tengo que volver a trabajar

-¿entonces dime con cuantas chicas lo hiciste anoche?-me comenzó a molestar mientras tomaba mi cabeza y me obligaba a verlo, sinceramente desde que lo conozco siempre me ha molestado de esta forma-vamos cuenta….OUCHS-se calló de golpe al ver que alguien le había golpeado la cabeza-¿por qué me golpeas Zoe?-se quejó mientras veía a la mencionada

-lo hago porque no dejas de decir estupideces-dijo Zoe seria, ella era una chica de cabello negro, ojos de igual color, también tenía una estatura parecida a la mía

-si sigues con esa actitud jamás conseguirás un novio-le dijo Connor a Zoe haciendo que esta se enojara

-si tuviera que elegir entre alguien como tú y quedarme soltera prefiero la segunda-dijo ella de contundente haciendo que Connor se deprimiera

-igual si tuviera que escoger entre una sargento a quedarme solo prefiero quedarme solo-dijo Connor tratando de ganarle la discusión

-chicos podrían calmarse-dije algo aburrido ya que desde que nos conocemos estos dos siempre se ponen a discutir por cualquier cosa, luego soy yo quien tiene que calmarlos y una vez hecho eso actúan como si nada hubiera pasado

[Parece que es cierto lo que dicen]

-" _que cosa"?-_

[Los idiotas atraen a los idiotas]

-" _por favor ddraig no estoy de humor para esas bromas-_ pensé mientras volvía a poner la cabeza en mi escritorio, escuchando que aún siguen discutiendo-supongo que no tengo opción-suspire para levantarme y darles un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a ambos llamando su atención

-OYE-se quejaron mientras se sobaban la cabeza

-por favor, podrían comportarse como alguien de su edad, parecen niños-les dije haciendo que ambos se quedaran callados

-lo sentimos-se disculparon

-siempre que lo entiendan-dije mientras volvía a mi asiento, puede ser que el profesor no vuelva en un buen rato pero igual es mejor prevenir, aunque ahora que lo pienso solo vago por el edificio una vez que las clases terminaron o llego una hora antes para poder hacerlo pero jamás en los recesos, ¿Por qué?

-bueno volviendo al tema, ¿Qué te paso?-me dijo Connor mientras me veía, ah cierto es por ellos que no salgo en los recesos, porque si lo hago podrían matarse

-eso es cierto, hoy estas bastante decaído-me dijo Zoe seria y bueno supongo que es verdad

-si les digo, se quedaran calmados por hoy?-les pregunte a lo que ambos asintieron-está bien conseguí un trabajo de guardia nocturno-les dije con simpleza sorprendiéndolos un poco

-enserio? En donde trabajas, en un centro comercial, una dulcería, un árcade?-Connor no dejaba de decir lugares enlistar hasta que Zoe le golpeó la cabeza con un manual de un equipo que este era considerablemente grueso, después del golpe cayó al piso

-Connor? Te encuentras bien?-le pregunte aunque dudo que me conteste

-Finlandia-dijo de forma tonta

-estará bien-dijimos Zoe y yo al mismo tiempo ya que siempre que ella lo deja inconsciente dice alguna estupidez, se levantara en un rato

-entonces donde estás trabajando?-me pregunto Zoe de forma seria

-en una pizzería más específico en Freddy Fazbear's pizza-al terminar de decir eso la cara de Zoe cambio a una de asombro y Connor se levantó rápidamente para mirarme

-REALMENTE TRABAJAS EN ESE LUGAR-gritaron los dos de manera frenética, suerte que no hay nadie más en el salón pero ahora si me asustaron

-es algo malo?-les pregunte de manera inocente

[Sin contar el hecho de que esos animatronicos se mueven por la noche y quieren meterte en un traje para saber ni que, pues no tiene nada de malo]

-"gracias por recordarlo"-le dije molesto a ddraig ya que por poco había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle

-bueno supongo que no has escuchado las historias que cuentan de esa franquicia-comenzó a decir Connor con algo de duda

-que paso?-les pregunte con curiosidad

-solo sabemos de algunos rumores de un viejo restaurante con el mismo nombre-comenzó a narrar Zoe pero parecía que le costaba recordar-algo sucedió aunque no recuerdo que-

-algo sobre unos asesinatos de niños-dijo Connor algo incómodo esas palabras me dejaron completamente sorprendido, a esto se refería el tipo del teléfono con ignorar cualquier rumor

-solo eso paso?-

-pasaron otras cosas pero no recuerdo muy bien-dijo Connor rascándose la cabeza mientras que Zoe estaba en las mismas

-bueno, pero eso es el pasado, no creo que algo así llegue a pasar nuevamente-

-si tú lo dices, solo ten cuidado si algo te pasa ya no seremos capases de terminar los proyectos para este semestre-me dijo Connor a manera de burla, ganándose otro golpe de Zoe

-ustedes dos jamás cambiaran-reí un poco al ver que se pusieron a discutir nuevamente, para que un momento después entrara el profesor-supongo que dejaremos esto para después-les dije mientras asentían y se iban a sus asientos, los cuales estaban a mis lados

-antes que continuar, clase tenemos dos nuevos compañeros, por favor pasen-dijo el profesor de forma aburrida ya que si bien es sorpresa que lleguen nuevos alumnos a él realmente no le interesa, solo está interesado en dar su clase

Al momento de decir eso pude ver como la puerta se abría mostrando a dos personas, un chico y una chica que se me hicieron bastante conocidos

-hola yo soy Ethan-dijo el de forma amigable

-hola…mi nombre es Laila….. Es un….- empezó a decir la chica peli negra de forma tímida, pero al mirarme se quedó callada, empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua, lentamente levanto la mano y me señalo–t..t..t..tu… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–grita de manera fuerte y sale como alma que lleva el hermano de Rias

-qué?-tanto el profesor como nosotros estábamos incrédulos ante la reacción de la chica, después de habernos recuperado de semejante grito, digo, creo que pasaron más de dos minutos y todo el mundo quedó paralizado… será que tendrá alguna habilidad oculta?

-lamento eso, yo la traigo-dijo Ethan mientras salía del salón de forma tranquila, cuando de un momento a otro se asoma por la puerta–ah, hola issei, es un placer verte-después de eso volvió a salir y luego de unos dos minutos volvió con Laila solo que la tenía atada y la estaba arrastrando, de verdad que le pasa a esta chica

[Quizás le das miedo]

-"que le doy miedo eso es imposible, ¿verdad?"-

[Ni idea recuerda que en la academia varias chicas te tenían miedo, pero más que nada porque sentían que ibas a violarlas o algo así]

-"mejor dejémoslo así"-le dije cansado mientras veía como esos dos se sentaban un asiento delante de mí, bueno Ethan se sentaba mientras que a Laila tuvo que atarla para que no se moviera-"este será un largo día"

.

.

.

-bueno eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse-nos dijo el profesor mientras salía de la clase, todos los demás comienzan a guardar sus cosas y salir del salón mientras que yo me quedo en mi escritorio pesando en cómo será la noche de hoy

[Estate tranquilo, ya verás cómo sales de esta, además si pudiste contra la bestia del apocalipsis, sobrevivir a la maldición de samael y demás cosas dudo que unos robots de cuarta puedan contigo]

-oye issei iremos a comer algo quieres venir-la voz de Connor me saco de mis pensamientos y rápidamente los veo

-hoy es….-me puse a divagar ya que son las 5 de la tarde, bueno supongo que me lo puedo perdonar además hoy no tenemos tarea por lo que, antes de salir hare un café y con eso estaré bien-…claro porque no-dije feliz mientras tomaba mis cosas y los seguía

[ _Me alegro saber que estas teniendo amigos de verdad que te apoyan, aun sin saber que eres realmente no te han dado la espalda, no como ellos, sé que seguirás adelante sin importar que]_

.

.

.

-Al fin en casa-dije para entrar cansado y tirarme en el sofá, como que esto se está volviendo rutina-jamás pensé que cuando Connor dijo comer algo sería de esperar 2 horas para que nos atendiera y que fuera un bufet-

[Míralo de esta forma, te has ahorrado los gastos de la comida de hoy]

-muy gracioso-dije para sacar mi teléfono y ver la hora 10:50-supongo que tendré que irme preparando para salir nuevamente-me queje ya que realmente no quería salir

[Tienes un trabajo así que te toca mantenerlo]

-gracias por los ánimos-dije aburrido mientras armaba mi mochila con más calma, algunos bocadillos, algo de café para mantenerme despierto y otras cosas más-sakamoto, ven-llame para ver como este salía del pasillo, pero curiosamente estaba vestido como soldado en la selva, traje con camuflaje y pintura de guerra en la cara-porque llevas eso?-

-vamos a enfrentar nuevamente al enemigo, tengo que estar preparado-dijo para tomar un casco colocárselo y saltar en la mochila-listo general-

-te has golpeado la cabeza recientemente? Le pregunte con bastante duda

-no tengo idea-

[Lo dicho los idiotas atraen idiotas]

-por favor no comiences que no estoy de humor que será mejor irnos antes de que sea tarde-dije aburrido

[Porque tanta prisa, aún falta para que tu turno comience]

-Eso lo sé, pero quiero hacer algo antes-dije tranquilo mientras salíamos

[Me hago una idea de que quieres hacer, solo te diré que tengas cuidado]

-tranquilo lo tendré-dije tranquilo para encaminarme hacia la pizzería, supongo que está bien que llegue algo temprano digo no creo que a Henry le moleste

.

.

.

Luego de un rato caminando ya que prefiero ir de este modo para poder conocer mejor la ciudad además esto es más relajante, mientras estaba metido en mis pensamientos me di cuenta que había llegado aunque este lugar estaba un poco más ocupado, habían más autos, aun así seguía algo vacío pero a comparación de ayer sí que había más gente

-me pregunto qué paso?-me pregunte ya que esto es algo que no esperaba-bueno será mejor entrar-dije para dirigirme a la entrada

Yendo al despacho de Henry para ver si esta, pero curiosamente no está, e igual que Ethan.

Por algún motivo siento que lo he visto antes hoy, ¿Dónde?

Después de caminar y dar una vuelta por la esquina, antes de seguí caminando.

Escucho una voz.

-aun no entiendo, siempre que los ponemos en su lugar para reparación siempre se salen de su lugar en algún momento, ya es la segunda vez-dice Henry mientras suspira con frustración.

-en teoría ya no deberían de poder moverse, se les removió la batería ¿no?-dice Ethan al gerente.

-ciertamente pero leí resiente mente que algunos de los animatronicos que fueron creados, tienen una batería de respaldo en su tarjeta lógica que está en la cabeza, y solo un ingeniero podría revisarlo-

-esa batería no debió de agotarse hace mucho-

-en teoría sí, pero parece que puede mantener una larga duración, no he encontrado información que diga cuanto dure la batería, pero temo que puedan causar problemas a futuro al restaurante a futuro-

-definitivamente lo resolveremos, pero tenemos que esperar a que manden al técnico-

-como sea, siempre y cuando no salgan estar bien, ya que confió en ellas para que un día este restaurante recupere su antigua gloria-

Eso es lo que dice Henry antes de entrar a su despacho con Ethan detrás de él.

Mientras que yo me mantuve algo alejado y oculte mi presencia para que de esa manera no me notaran, ni con las cámaras, es bueno ser un ser sobrenatural debes en cuando.

En eso me encamino en el cuarto que estaban Ethan y el gerente.

Pero al llegar, la puerta tenia seguro.

-Ddraig, me hechas una mano-

Aparece la gema de la Boosted gear y dice.

-[¿seguro compañero?, ciento hostilidad en esa sala]-

Me dice Ddraig con algo de preocupación.

-gracias por preocuparte pero si no descubrimos algo de lo que esté pasando, o no poder trabajar a gusto-

-amo, pero ¿y si nos atrapan en las cámaras de vigilancia?-

-descuida sakamoto, puse una barrera alrededor de nosotros, por lo que no hay que preocuparnos de que nos descubran, será como si nunca hubiéramos venido.

En eso mi guantelete brillo.

Cuando seso toque la manija y ya no estaba bloqueado.

Entonces entre para resolver aquello que tanto me intrigaba de eso animatronicos colgados y después, el cuarto de los premios.

Cuando entro miro rápidamente a los lados y cierro la puerta, pero en ese momento no me percató que en una esquina se asomaba alguien de caballera negra larga.

.

.

.

.

-¡Qué mierda!-

Cuando entre al cuarto de mantenimiento, me encontré con la sorpresa de que los animatronicos que estaban en su estación de reposo se encontraban de pie.

Pero eso no es lo extraño, ellos estaban parados justo a delante de mí.

¿Cómo pueden entrar en este lugar tan tranquilo?

- _chicos, que debería de hacer_ -

-amo, boto a por una retirada estratégica-

Murmuro sakamoto en mi mochila, temblando de miedo.

-[compañero, antes de que decidas perder el tiempo, te sugiero que pases en medio de ellos y busques información de sus programaciones]-

-así que si estabas atento a las clases eh-

-[es interesante la tecnología humana, eso es todo]-

-como sea, ya veo los papeles en la mesa-

Veo que otra vez de ellos, cercas de su estación de reposo, están varios papeles que podrían darme pistas de lo que sucede con estos animatronicos.

Mientras paso por medio de ellos, ciento que el chico animatronicos de sombrero negro y chaleco morado con orejas de conejo del mismo color que su chaleco y extrañamente sus ojos igual pero estos tenían una presencia de estar muertos.

Sé que son solo robots, pero se siente algún tipo de vida de la cual debo de tener cuidado.

Camino hacia la mesa una vez que paso por los animatronicos.

En eso veo muchas hojas, pero entre ellas aparecía una con manchas de tinta roja.

En el papel dice.

[debido a varios reportes del anterior guardia nocturno, se reportaron caso de movimientos violentos por parte de los animatronicos contra el guardia nocturno, así como el movimiento de material peligroso en diferentes áreas de la instalación, se optó en el remplazo de estos tres animatronicos por unos nuevos, sé solicito por un técnico para su inspección, pero al parecer los técnicos que habían se les reportaron por "DESAPARECIDOS", así que hasta nuevo habido, los viejos animatronicos no deberán ser puestos en servicio hasta su servicio de reparación, se recomienda al encargado de poner un seguro de cuarto reforcé ya que otros restaurantes de la franquicia reporta que las cerraduras fueron forzadas o en otros casos, las puertas y paredes fueron rotas]

-¡Qué rayos es esto!-

Solo leyendo la primera parte me pone nervioso de saber que tengo a mis espaldas.

En eso escucho un ruido detrás de mí.

Al siguiente segundo, siento como si algo atravesara mi estómago, mirando con algo de temor hacia abajo puedo ver que una lanza de luz se encontraba en mi estómago, pero lo que me asusto era el color de esta, de color rojo brillante, caído de rodillas por el dolor y la sangre que comienza a salir de mi cuerpo

Mirando a todos lados para saber quién la lanzo puedo ver que me encuentro en un parque, uno que conocía bastante bien, levantando la mirada hacia enfrente mío puedo ver a alguien que jamás pensé que tendría que volver a ver

-Raynare-susurre con total asombro y sin poder creerme lo que estaba viendo

-morirías por mí-dijo con un tono sádico mientras creaba otra lanza de luz y me atravesaba el corazón, puedo sentir como lentamente la vida abandona mi cuerpo lentamente-si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a dios por haberte dado esta patética vida-dijo para dejarme caer en un charco de mi propia sangre

Lentamente mi visión se vuelve borrosa y todo se vuelve oscuro

.

.

.

-¡ESPERA, QUE?!-

De repente vuelve mi vista cuando aún estaba bien, checo mi cuerpo y todo bien, pero me doy la vuelta y veo que tenía al animatronicos de sombrero detrás de mí,

Entonces veo que sus ojos estaban apagados, sin vida, pero su mano derecha estaba literalmente tratando de tomar mi cabeza.

Me alejo de el con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Dejo todo como estaba y me voy de la sala.

Pero antes de irme me doy cuenta que los otros dos animatronicos volvieron a su estación original.

Abro la puerta para irme y la cierro con ayuda d la Boosted gear.

Me retiro mientras aún sigo con la barrera y me voy por un círculo mágico en uno de los pasillos del restaurante.

.

.

.

Ya fuera del lugar, me fui a un parque cercano para pensar mis ideas.

Mientras me dirigía al parque le pregunto a sakamoto.

-sakamoto, ¿vistes lo mismo que yo?-

-¿de qué hablas amo?-

-no vistes nada raro cuando entramos ahí-

-bueno… parte de eso robots siniestros nada inusual, aunque-

-¿aunque?-

-sé que es raro y sé que usted puede estar a veces en sus pensamientos, pero cuando se puso a leer esos documentos, se congelo, como si no estuviera consiente, trate de llamarlo pero no me contestaba, me preocupo mucho su actitud en ese momento-

Dijo sakamoto con preocupación.

-y tu Ddraig, ¿vistes algo además de lo que nos dijo sakamoto?-

-[no compañero, pero realmente me preocupaste, de repente te sentí "sin vida"]-

-¿sin vida?-

-[si, te encontrabas en un estado similar, cuando gran rojo te revivió]-

-ya, ya veo-

-[¿sucedió algo aparte de eso?]-

-no, nada de lo que no deban preocuparse-

Dije mientras trate de forzar una calma pero…

Ddraig insistió al igual que sakamoto.

Cuando llegamos al parqué, me sentí y les conté lo que vi.

-[¿vistes tu muerte?]-

-sí, realmente sentí que moriría, no lo entiendo, pero eso animatronicos no son para nada normales, Ddraig, detectaste alguna firma de magia o poder en ellos-

-[lastimosamente no compañero, ni un rastro de vida o poder que mencionar, todo en ese restaurante es completamente normal]-

-(suspiro), bueno, al menos me tengo que reconformar, soy muy fuerte, a lo mejor fue una mala jugada de mi imaginación, pero si no lo fuera….-

Me detengo a pensar que podría hacer para prepararme, pero eso sí, no debo perder este trabajo, es el único que me puede dar una buena paga sin necesidad que tenga experiencia.

Con eso en mente me preparo a ir a mi casa para prepararme bien y continuar con mi turno nocturno.

Pero gracias a sakamoto no fue necesario.

Ya que el traía a mi uniforme en la mochila.

Había buscado un lugar para cambiarme, usando un callejón donde puse barreras para que nadie viniera y empecé a cambiarme.

.

.

.

-bien issei, te dejo a cargo el lugar, ya sabes que hacer ¿no?-

Dice mientras cierra las puertas principales del lugar.

-sí, déjemelo a mí, que tenga una buena noche-

Le digo para luego ver que se va, una vez que veo que no hay nadie, me voy a mi sesión de trabajo.

Al pasar en frente de escenario donde están las animatronicos, escucho que algo se cae.

Cuando volteo.

Veo que fuera del escenario, está un pastelillo con una vela.

-amo no lo toque, esta embrujado, todo lo que hay aquí esta embrujado-

Lo dice mientras se asoma de la mochila con un traje de camuflaje, que tenía que admitir, le quedaba bien.

-no te preocupes, si algo pasa, no dejare que mi mascota la lastimen-digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza y sakamoto empieza a hacer sonidos lindos como ronronear.

Una vez que me acerco a mi estación de trabajo, dejo a mi mochila con sakamoto en el suelo, pongo el panecillo que recogí en la mesa.

Veo por la tableta y todo parece que sigue en su lugar.

Lo que si hago es darle cuerda a la caja de música.

Después de un rato de no pasar nada, agarro una barra de chocolate que traje de casa.

-esto será una larga noche-

-de nuevo-dice sakamoto mientras se pone por la orilla de la puerta como si fuera un soldado encubierto, en ese momento el teléfono comienza a sonar

-ya era hora-dije aburrido para tomarlo y contestar la llamada

-"hola, hola, eh vez te dije que tu primera noche no sería un problema, tienes talento"-

-si con talento te refieres a suerte pues si tengo talento-

-"eh, por ahora te abras dado cuenta de que en el cuarto de atrás hay unos modelos más viejos"-

-digamos que los he visto demasiado cerca-

-"esos son los del antiguo lugar, solo los usamos para recambios ahora, la idea era repararlos, hasta comenzaron a instalarles nueva tecnología, pero eran muy feos, el olor haga…"-

-olor?-cierto ahora que lo menciona en ese lugar había un olor bastante desagradable, algo como a podrido

-"así que la compañía cambio de dirección y decidió hacerlos más amigables para los niños, eso no deberían ser capaces de moverse, pero si lo hacen, eso de la cabeza de freedy quizás funcione"-

-quizás?-pregunte algo asustado ya que eso no me tranquiliza

-"debería engañarlos también, así que, qué más da jajaja, adoro a esos viejos personajes, ¿llegaste a ver a foxy la pirata?"-me pregunto lo último y pude escuchar emoción en su voz

Así que uno de esos se llama foxy eh

-"eh, espera un momento…ah sí, foxy, escucha esa personaje siempre fue un poco rara, no estoy seguro que el truco de la cabeza funcione con ella, si por algún motivo se activa durante la noche y la vez en el fondo del pasillo, simplemente alumbrarla con tu linterna de vez en cuando, esos modelos viejos siempre se desorientan con luces brillantes, debería causar un reseteo en el sistema o algo así, mmmmmm…..piénsalo bien quizás te gustaría probarlo en alguna habitación donde haya algo indeseable"-dijo pero la última con enojo, supongo que con indeseable debe referirse a los animatronicos, pero que le hizo ganar ese odio

-"podría retenerlos en su sitio por algunos segundos, ese fallo podría estar en algunos modelos nuevos también, una cosa más, no te olvides de la caja de música, te seré honesto nunca me gusto esa marioneta, siempre estaba como pensando y puede ir a cualquier lado, no creo que la máscara de freedy pueda engañarla así que simplemente no te olvides de la caja de música, está bien, de todas formas estoy seguro que no será un problema, emmm….buenas noches, te hablare mañana"-y con eso colgó el teléfono

-qué raro que jamás conteste a lo que diga-dije aburrido, este tipo solo dice las cosas y se va

-quizás la bocina no funciona y por eso no te escucha-sugirió sakamoto

-puede ser, como sea continuemos-dije para tomar nuevamente la tableta y mirar las habitaciones

.

.

.

1:19 A.M.

Hace una hora y algo que comenzó el turno y nada interesante ha pasado, se han movido de aquí para haya pero ninguno se ha acercado por el momento

-esto está algo aburrí…..-iba a continuar pero pude ver una figura al final del pasillo, rápidamente tome la linterna y la ilumine, en el fondo del pasillo había una chica peli roja, tenía unas orejas de zorro del mismo color que su pelo, su piel era blanca y llevaba un parche de color negro en el ojo derecho y el ojo izquierdo se veía que era de color ámbar, tenía dos círculos marcados en las mejillas de un color rosado, llevaba una chaqueta un poco más oscura que el color de su pelo en la mano derecha tenía un garfio, llevaba un pantalón corto color café claro

Así que ella es foxy eh, me quede iluminándola unos momentos manteniéndome al tanto también de las cámaras, al cabo de unos segundos ella se fue

-uf, eso estuvo cerca-dije mientras me relajaba en es silla, realmente me asusto, más que nada la mirada que tenía, parecía estar molesta o algo así, suerte que ya paso-continuemos con esto-

.

.

.

3:40 A.M

Mientras yo estaba jugando con un lápiz, lanzándolo al aire, sakamoto se quedó dormido dentro de la mochila, con la cola por de fuera.

En eso vuelvo a ver la tableta para ver si se han movido los animatronicos de nuevo.

Veo la sala de "partes y servicio".

Por lo visto, aun no se han movido.

Pero paso al escenario y veo que dos de ellas desaparecieron, la única que estaba era la castaña de orejas de oso.

Con las cámaras las busco, solo encontrando a la peli azul en el comedor, pero a la rubia no el encuentro por ninguna parte.

En eso, siento como tiembla sakamoto mientras abraza mi pierna.

Volteo a mi costado y a tan solo dos metros, estaba a quien buscaba.

Una chica con pelo rubio y en sus mejillas está unos círculos rojos como picacho.

Ella me miraba con sus ojos penetrantes.

No se movía, eso me ponía muy nervioso.

Ya que si intenta lastimarme podría romperla de un golpe.

En eso, veo que ella dirija su mano a sakamoto.

Sakamoto ya estaba enterrando sus garras en mis piernas.

En eso yo me muevo y pongo mi mano por de medio, interrumpiendo su acción.

En ese momento ella voltea a verme y toma mi mano, con fuerza y velocidad que no eran normal.

Aunque no me lastimaba, ciertamente era fuerte ya que sentía algo de presión, entonces digo.

-hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte-

Sé que es inútil tener una conversación con ella ya que es un animatronicos pero aun así, sentía que podría hacer que un comando de voz hiciera que se detuviera.

-…mí. Mi…-

-¿mi?- acaso sabe comunicarse.

En eso ella volteó a ver mi escritorio y se queda viendo al pastelillo que recogí cuando vine de camino a mi sector de trabajo.

En eso yo me percato de algo.

En la mano izquierda de ella tiene un plato y si recuerdo algo, ella tenía un pastelillo cuando las veía.

En ese momento me acorde de ese detalle, así que tomo el panecillo y se lo entregó, pero ella no lo tomaba, en ese momento movió su cabeza a un lado, sus ojos que mostraban una sombra, que ocultaba sus ojos, empezó a iluminarse.

Con una sonrisa en cara se acerca a mi cara.

Me sorprendí tanto por la repentina acción que quise retroceder pero ya había llegado al respaldo.

En ese momento ella abre algo la boca.

En ese momento me percato que ella tenía una boca similar a un humano, incluso se podía sentir su aliento, como si fuera el de una chica de verdad.

Eso sí era extraño, solo debe ser un animatronicos, no un ser vivo.

En eso.

Ella se lanza y muerde nariz.

Me sorprendió, ya que sentía algo de presión.

Empezó a jalar mi nariz como si quisiera arrancarme mi nariz pero no puede, porque, soy fuerte sin mencionar que mi cuerpo es de un dragón, necesitara hacer mucho más esfuerzo si quiere herirme

En ese momento alzo mi mano y le doy un ligero golpe en la frente.

Apartándola de mí.

Sobo mi nariz pero…

Cuando me percato ya no estaba ni el pastelillo.

En ese momento le digo a sakamoto.

-vistes cuando se fue-

-no amo-

Lo dice mientras abraza con miedo mi pierna.

Pero tenía sus ojos cerrados.

En eso agarro mi tableta y veo por las cámaras y ellas ya estaban en su lugar.

.

.

.

.

4:39 A.M

Había pasado un par de horas cuando sucedió ese incidente con la animatronicos rubia, es cierto, ni siquiera se sus nombres, pero primero que nada, ¿tienen nombres?

Vuelvo a ver por las cámaras y el movimiento que tenían ellas seso y estaban en su lugar.

En eso, la música de fondo se detuvo.

.

.

.

Minutos antes (omnisciente)

En el cuarto de los premios.

Una sombra se acercó a una caja que dejaba salir una canción de ella.

En ese momento, un pequeño fuego que empezó a aparecer en la esquina de la caja, propagándose rápidamente a la vez que la sombra desaparecía.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta en el presente.

-¿Qué?-

En ese momento veo que "el rincón de los premios empezó a prenderse fuego, mas especifico, la caja de premios.

-ahorita vuelvo sakamoto, no te vayas de aquí-

Me levanto pero sakamoto no me suelta.

-amo, no puedo dejarlo ir, es peligroso-

-sería peligroso no tener más dinero para tus latas de atún-

Lo dije de broma pero una llama de determinación pareció de los ojos de sakamoto.

Se metió de golpe a la mochila y salió con un disfraz de gato de bombero.

-¡no podemos permitir que el atún se acabe, vayamos amo!-

Con una gota de sudor en mi nuca, seguí al gato bombero mágico.

Cuando llegamos el fuego ya se había extendido, en ese momento sakamoto me habla.

-¿mmm….donde está el incendio?-

¿Qué?

Claramente está ahí, en ese momento me asome y veo que ya el techo estaba quemándose algo.

-¿no lo ves?-

-no-

Que mierda.

-Ddraig, y tú-

-[tampoco puedo ver lo mismo que tú, solo veo una sala normal]-

¿Qué mierda, hasta ya siento el aire caliente en mi ¿cara?

Espera.

Simple fuego no podría dañarme.

Ni sentirlo, sería como jugar con el agua.

Pero sin duda lo estoy sintiendo, es como lo que paso en esta tarde.

Recordando a esa experiencia cercana a la muerte.

De repente mi visión se oscurece y ciento que alguien está detrás de mí.

Cuando trato de voltear me veo incapacitado.

-puede que sea fuerte pero eres de corazón débil-

En ese momento veo una figura de una chica frente de mí.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres tú?-

En ese momento me ve con una expresión arrogante aparece en lo único que puedo ver que es su boca, levanta su mano y unos brillos carmesí de diferentes parte de mi cuerpo empiezan a salir, cuando salen rompen mi piel.

Cayendo al suelo con sangré brotando a mares y veo a sakamoto muerto a mi lado.

-¿Por qué?-dije en apenas un susurro, no me quedaban fuerzas para nada más

-¿quieres saber porque, eres de corazón débil, siempre y cuando tengas esos sentimientos en ti de ellas lesionan, yo puedo usarte como me plazca jajaja- su cuerpo cambia y a hora era un chica castaña de facciones occidentales, que no podía identificar.

En ese momento se oscurece mi visión y cambia a cuando estaba bien.

.

.

.

-que-dije sorprendido al ver que estaba en el cuarto de los premios y todo estaba normal, pero sentía como si algo detrás de mí me observara, instintivamente volteo la cabeza encontrándome con una caja de gran tamaño-que demonios-me acerco lentamente y la abro, al hacerlo me encuentro a otro animatronicos, pero este era diferente a los otros, era una chica que su cara parecía estar hecha la de porcelana más fina por ese color blanco puro , con ojos profundos con una pequeña luz hipnotizaste color morada, tenía dos líneas de color morado que bajaban desde sus ojos hasta donde terminaba su cara, además de dos puntos rojos en sus mejillas, su vestimenta para la de una chica gótica, bastante ceñido a su cuerpo, de color negro con blanco, su cabello de igual color pero con algunos toques morados

-wow, si los otros se veían realistas este sin duda se ve aún más-admití sorprendido ya que era verdad

-amo, mejor vámonos, este lugar comienza a asustarme un poco-me dijo sakamoto un poco asustado mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro

-supongo que tienes razón-dije para mirar mi teléfono, son las 5:50 AM, sería mejor volver a mi puesto y esperar a que termine esta noche-vamos-le dije para volver a cerrar la caja y dirigirme a mi escritorio, pero por algún motivo boleto a ver cada tanto, siento como si algo me estuviera observando, al llegar lo primero que hago es volver a poner la caja de música ya que no la escuchaba cuando estaba haya, al final y curiosamente ninguno de los animatronicos se movió de su sitio, como si nada raro estuviera pasando en este lugar, después de eso comienza a sonar la campana, mi turno ha terminado

-bueno amo otra noche extraña finalmente terminada-decia sakamoto mientras salía de la mochila, supongo que tiene razón tanto en que termino como que ha sido extraña

-bueno mejor vamos a esperar a Henry para que nos del pago y nos podamos ir-dije para levantarme y proceder a ir a la entrada, cuando ya me encontraba en la entrada mire por unos segundos el escenario, para ver que esas 3 animatronicos se encontraban en su lugar, pero lo curioso era que sus cabezas voleaban a ver hacia donde yo estaba-ignóralo y todo estará bien-me dije a mi mismo volteando a ver a la entrada y ver como Henry comenzaba a abrir la puerta

-oh, issei sigues aquí-me dijo totalmente sorprendido, aunque ¿Qué quiso decir con "sigues aquí"? ni modo que me valla antes de que me de mi cheque

-sí, esperando a que llegaras para que me pague-reí un poco mientras que Henry ponía una mirada algo seria

-ah, claro, toma-me dijo mientras me entregaba otro sobre y confirme que estuviera todo bien-no pasó nada malo verdad?-me pregunto divertido pero por algún motivo no puedo evitar sentir que hay algo en sus palabras que no me da mucha confianza

-no, no pasó nada-le conteste de forma tranquila, haciendo que el sonriera-si es así, entonces puedes irte, te veré en la noche-dijo mientras se quitaba de la puerta y yo pasaba comenzando a alejarme, dirigiéndome hacia mi casa-sin duda esta fue la noche más difícil que he pasado-

-y eso que solo es la segunda noche-me dijo sakamoto mientras sacaba su cabeza

-eso es verdad, pero ahora tengo mucho que investigar-dije serio recordando esos papeles, no sé qué paso en ese lugar pero si quiero saber más tendré que volver a entrar-pero será en otro momento, por ahora necesito ver que encuentro sobre lo que ha pasado en este lugar-me dije decido, realmente voy a averiguar que está pasando en ese lugar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegue a mi casa y tengo que decirlo estoy muerto, lo peor es que en unas horas tengo que ir a estudiar, este día no podría estar peor, abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndome a mi habitación me encuentro con alguien que no esperaba

-buen día hyodo issei-me dijo sonriente Elmenhilde Karnstein

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pude decir ya que jamás me espere que ella apareciera-"por favor denme un respiro"-dije mentalmente mientras me preparaba para saber qué era lo que me esperaba, sin duda este será un LARGO día

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien, bueno si sé que actualice esta historia recientemente y ahora lo vuelvo a hacer, bueno tengo dos motivos para ello**

 **Apenas le he podido dedicar caps. a esta historia así que quisiera compensar ese tiempo actualizando más seguido, eso sí tampoco voy a descuidar las demás historias**

 **He comenzado a trabajar con KNFD.E para continuar esta historia, y le agradezco su ayuda para este y próximos caps.**

 **Posdata: de nada amigo, XD ATTE: [Dragón Escarlata][KNFD.E]**

 **Y bueno sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

.

.

HellsingCorp2255

Primero me alegra que te gustara la historia, bueno por el momento será la relación del juego, básicamente esconderse o te matan XD, y si cambia será más adelante, y quien sabe aún no voy a decirlo XD, no por maldad sino para darle más misterio

.

.

.

KNFD.E

Sé que no lo harás

.

.

Baox

Me alegra que te gustara

.

.

Kreiven animator

Me alegra que te gustara y enserio? Genial y no te preocupes por ello: v, Bye Bye

.

.

En retrospectiva si el Cross es bastante raro, pero hey a veces hay que experimentar, nunca se sabe que podrá pasar, me alegra que te gustara

.

.

basara2002

No olvides mencionar, atropellado y herido XD, y si sé que me tarde bastante (demasiado para mi gusto) pero intentare estar más activo con esta historia, y me alegro que te gustara, y me alegra escuchar eso, tranquilo lo hare, chau

Psi: si era algo que buscara ya que no quiero tampoco que parezca que va muy apresurada o que solo me concentro en eso y no en su vida

.

.

NickTheNew16

Me alegra que te gustara y gracias por el apoyo

.

.

KNFD.E

Me alegra que te gustara y bueno, será un placer trabajar contigo

.

.

Don Obvion

Bueno de momento no mucho ya que esto sería bastante después de Trihexa y tomando otro rumbo y bueno si no te gusto, está bien no te culpo y me agrada escuchar tu sincera opinión

.

.

TheDevilZero

Me alegra que te gustara

.

.

Draco elizalde

Me alegra que te gustara y aquí esta, espero que haya sido de tu agrado

.

.

Iron-man100

Tranquilo me ha pasado antes y bueno no te preocupes :v

.

.

Hyakki Yako

Me alegra que te gustara y si supongo que me tarde un poco en hacerlo, sobre eso digamos que la idea general del juego si estará de asesinatos y todo eso pero digamos que con algunos cambios que nadie se espera y Bueno aun no puedo decir nada así que abra que esperar

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y bueno eso sería todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que sigan apoyando la historia como lo han estado haciendo hasta el momento, nos veremos en la próxima actualización, hasta otra**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: buscando respuestas

-eto… Elmenhilde-san, que está haciendo en mi casa?-le pregunte mientras nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa y tomando algo de té, bien dicen que los hábitos jamás se olvidan

-lo mismo te podría preguntar, ¿Qué haces en mi ciudad?-me dijo ella de forma calmada para luego tomar un sobro de te

-¿tu cuidad?-

-efectivamente-dijo ella para luego notar que tenía una cara de total confusión-permíteme explicarme, luego del incidente que hubo en mi reino, decidí tomarme un tiempo para mí, decidir qué hacer, entre otras cosas, por lo que le informe a lucifer y los demás maous, de que tomaría control de este territorio mientras terminaba mis asuntos-

-(ah, eso explica porque no habían demonios u otro ser al cargo de este territorio)

[El ex gobernador de los caídos pudo haberte informado antes al conocer tu ubicación]

-(recuerda que sensei es un despistado y torpe a la hora de recordar las cosas, pero hay algo que no me cuadra)-pensé mientras la veía-como fue que me encontraste y como entraste a mi casa-

-simple, por el olor de tu sangre-¿mi sangre?, ahora que lo pienso sakamoto siempre me araña para despertarme, así que no sería tan raro que al cabo de un tiempo el olor de mi sangre se acumulara y fuera más fácil de detectar-y lo de la puerta solo utilize algo de magia para forzar la cerradura-dijo sonriente como si estuviera orgullosa de eso-pero me pareció extraño solo sentir tu aroma y el de ese gato que tienes-dijo señalando a sakamoto quien se escondió detrás de mi hombro

-solo para que lo sepas no me escondo por miedo ni nada, solo porque no quiero hacerte daño-dijo sakamoto temblando de miedo y en un intento de sonar amenazante

-bueno el motivo por el cual solo estamos nosotros dos, es eso solo soy yo y sakamoto, los demás se quedaron en Japón-dije serio-digamos que algo me hizo quedar en malos términos con muchos y pero también tuve la oportunidad de estudiar en esta ciudad por lo que la tome sin pensarlo mucho y estoy aquí-

-ya veo, lamento haber tocado un tema delicado-dijo ella algo nerviosa, supongo que debe saber lo de mis padres, aunque para estas alturas muchos deben saber de ello-aunque si estás bien, tengo una propuesta que hacerte-me dijo seria haciendo que me entrara la curiosidad

-qué tipo de propuesta-le pregunte mientras la miraba

-en estos momentos el lugar donde estaba viviendo sufrió un incendio, quedando prácticamente destruido, y por lo que veo tienes bastante espacio para ti solo, por lo que te propongo lo siguiente, al ser dueña de este territorio te permito quedarte en esta ciudad si tú me permites quedarme en tu casa, además de ser mi bolsa personal de sangre-dijo sonriente mientras chocaba sus palmas

Bueno ahora que lo menciona hace unos días vi un reportaje de que uno de los hoteles más lujoso se había incendiado por completo, el reporte que dieron fue que el fuego se inició en una de las plantas superiores, en la cocina de uno de los residentes, por lo que esta idea me preocupa un poco, además lo de ser su bolsa de sangre me perturba un poco, aunque en comparación no sería tan malo si confiero que podría causar un problema entre los vampiros y los demonios, ah porque tengo que estar en este tipo de situaciones

-está bien, acepto-dije con algo de desinterés, no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo

-gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza

-igualmente, bueno iré a dormir que estoy cansado-le dije mientras me levantaba y recogía los vasos-que descanses-le dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto

-que descanse-me dijo ella mientras se levantaba e iba a uno de los cuartos que había desocupados, actualmente solo hay 3 cuartos libres, sorprendente que este lugar tenga tantos lugares

Luego de todo eso me fui a dormir, aunque sakamoto se quedó en mi cuarto con una cruz y varios ajos alrededor de su cuello

-te encuentras bien-le pregunte desde la cama mientras él veía la puerta

-no me agradan los vampiros eso es todo-dijo mientras sacaba de una mochila algunas estacas de madera y una biblia

-por favor no me acerques eso, no sé qué tan demonio sea pero prefiero no saberlo recibiendo daño-le dije divertido para cerrar los ojos-feliz noche-dije para caer dormido

La mañana siguiente comenzó de manera normal aunque no encontré a Elmenhilde-san, supongo que abra salida o algo así, mientras me arreglaba para ir a estudiar mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, al mirar el número vi que era Connor

-hola-

-"hey hermano, que tal todo"-escuche a Connor del otro lado, no es extraño que llame pero porque a esta hora-"oye ya vienes de camino o sigues en casa"

-sigo en casa, que sucede-

-"bueno, parece que cerraron el edificio por hoy, aparentemente alguien rompió varios tubos del sistema de drenaje y otras cosas, por lo que nos dieron el día y creo que también mañana"-

-enserio?, vaya esto si es inesperado-

-"y que lo digas, como sea también quería decirte que Zoe sugirió que vayamos a almorzar hoy, ni me preguntes por qué o donde ella solo me ordeno que te lo dijera"-

-a veces pienso que ustedes dos se llevan bien-

-"si claro, como no, bueno entonces te vemos en la plaza a eso de las 12"-

-claro-dije para escuchar que colgó la llamada-bueno parece que tengo la mañana libre-

[Que es lo que harás?]

-quiero investigar un par de cosas-dije para sentarme en frente de la computadora y encenderla-quiero saber más sobre la pizzería-dije serio, para escuchar la puerta abrirse mire y vi a sakamoto vestido como cura-¿y el disfraz?-

-nunca sabes cuándo un vampiro puede atacarte-contesto mientras caminaba-por cierto amo, no debería irse a estudiar y dejar de perder el tiempo jugando playerunknown's battlegrounds-

-primero, no tengo clases hoy, segundo tú siempre jugas conmigo así que no digas nada-

[Aún sigo sin creer que un gato es capaz de ocupar un teclado y un mouse y poder jugar decentemente ese juego]

-sus palabras me honrar ddraig-sama, pero en cualquier caso, que está haciendo amo-

-busco información sobre la pizzería, el del teléfono siempre dice que solo son rumores o demás cosas pero qué tipo de rumores, eso es lo que quiero averiguar-dije para comenzar a buscar, lo que encontré me dejo más que sorprendido

"niños desaparecidos"

"guardias asesinados en circunstancias misteriosas"

"viejos modelos de animatronicos moviéndose"

"personas desaparecidas"

"locales incendiados"

"mordida de 1987"

-qué es esto-dije sorprendido mientras seguía leyendo más información, hasta que me topé con un archivo de video, puede que esto funcione

-"hola amigos, hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente, verán, como parte de un reto de unos amigos míos, tendré que pasar de guardia en esta pizzería"-dijo un hombre, no aparenta tener más de 30 años, mientras decia eso movió la cámara mostrando una pizzería, curiosamente se llamaba igual a la que voy solo que el edificio es totalmente diferente-"dicen que esos animatronicos, son violentos y demás estupideces, pero hoy les mostrare que no es verdad, hoy es mi primer día e inicio en la noche, pero eso no impide que los vea"-dijo para entrar en el establecimiento el cual estaba vacío, luego enfoco a los animatronicos, estos son totalmente diferentes a los que hay en el local, parecen más animales, además de ser más robustos y un poco más tétricos-"parece que van a iniciar a cantar, que les parece si los escuchamos"-

En ese momento solo apareció un monto de estática señal de que el video se había cortado o que estaba dañado

-"wow que tétrico, seguro alguien los modifico como broma, aunque bueno hace unos 3 meses que la gente dejo de venir a este lugar, ni se porque lo siguen abriendo pero, hey mejor para mí, bueno nos vemos en la noche"-dijo para que luego apareciera un monto de estática, al siguiente segundo la cámara estaba nuevamente funcionando, estaba todo oscuro y solo estaba el tipo, pero tenía una mirada llena de terror y estaba llorando-"maldición, esto no puede estar pasando, esas leyendas, esas historias, eran verdad, amigos si están viendo esto o quien quiera que sea que vea esto nunca venga a…."-se calló al momento que empezó a sonar una melodía y una luz aparecía en las sombras, mostrando un par de ojos-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-grito para luego volver a ver estática

Durante que la pantalla estaba oscura se escuchó una voz hablando

"no se sabe si el video mostrado es verdad, nunca se supo donde fue filmado o siquiera que paso con él, puede que solo sea una broma de algunas personas, una broma bastante retorcida, lo dejamos a su criterio"

No sabía que decir en ese momento, me quede totalmente frio, sakamoto parece que está temblando un poco

-mejor salimos un rato para olvidar esto-dije tratando de recuperarme de la sorpresa a lo que sakamoto rápidamente entro en mi mochila, dándome a entender que quería salir también, tomando mis cosas y algo de dinero salí de la casa

-amo, usted cree que ese video sea verdad-me pregunto sakamoto asomando su cabeza desde mi mochila

-siendo sincero, no tengo idea pero por ahora mejor no pensemos en eso-dije mientras suspiraba y seguía mi camino, mientras iba hablando con sakamoto no preste atención a mi alrededor hasta que me choque con alguien y ambos caímos al piso, aunque sakamoto lo paso peor porque caí sobre el

-abuela eres tú?-escuche que decia de manera débil, ah seguro está bien, ya ha hablado así después de comer atún podrido

-ouchs, eso sí dolió-dije mientras me levantaba y veía contra quien había chocado

-ouchs, creo que me raspe la rodilla-dice una voz femenina, oh genial me choque con una chica, aunque esto es algo cliché me siento mal, por lastimarla aunque tampoco era mi intención pero mejor arreglo esto

Bueno será mejor que le dé un pañuelo para darle, suerte que mi madre me dejo un habito de siempre llevar un pañuelo

-mira, ten esto-le dije mientras le daba el pañuelo, espera ella no es-¿Laila?-dije algo sorprendido ya que no esperaba que fuera ella, aunque considerando que más que nada la he escuchado gritar es natural que no reconociera su voz

-gracia…..-me dijo mientras se quedaba paralizada al verme, mirando lentamente hacia abajo dantos cuenta de que su mano estaba tomando el pañuelo y tocando mis dedos-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA-grito para luego darme una bofetada que me levanto unos metros en el aire

Okey definitivamente esta chica no puede ser humana, o yo me he vuelto más ligero

[Creo que es lo primero]-escuche a ddraig decir antes de chocarme contra el piso, luego escuche como salió corriendo, enserio que le pasa a esa chica

-oh issei-escuche una voz hablarme, levantando la cabeza pude ver a Ethan-dime caes por aquí aminando-me dijo en broma aunque yo no le encontré la gracia

-es la primera vez que caigo por aquí-le dije sarcástico mientras veía que él me daba una mano para levantarme a lo cual yo acepte la ayuda

-Laila te golpeo?-me pregunto sonriente

-como lo supiste-le dije irónico mientras me levantaba

-es típico de ella golpear y mandar a volar a quien la toma por sorpresa a mí me paso algunas veces-dijo aun manteniendo esa sonrisa-además de que pasaba por casualidad por aquí y vi lo que sucedió-

-es enserio-le dije sorprendido

-bueno mi turno no inicia hasta medio día así que estoy libre hasta entonces-dijo mientras veía a una esquina detrás de mí-ya podrías dejar de esconderte, el no muerde-dijo para que yo me confundiera y volteara también para encontrarme con Laila, enserio porque le doy miedo si soy buen tipo

[Mejor no hagas preguntas si no quieres respuestas]

-bueno parece que no va a venir-dijo Ethan mientras ella se mantenía al margen-bueno iré a hablar con ella, nos vemos después-dijo para alejarse

-eso fue medio raro-dije algo confundido mientras analizaba lo que había sucedido recién había sucedido-bueno-dije mientras veía mi reloj dándome cuenta que ya casi era medio día-demonios si llego tarde seguro Zoe me dejara inconsciente y Connor me dibujara en la cara otra vez-dije mientras recordaba ese extraño incidente

Luego de correr por un rato finalmente llegue y para mi buena suerte ninguno de ellos había llegado

-uf de la que me salve-dije feliz ya que los golpes de Zoe duelen más que los de koneko….-aunque no lo quiera aun las recuerdo-dije algo triste

[Compañero vamos no te desanimes, debes ser fuerte]

-lo sé, créeme que lo sé-dije algo triste, realmente ha pasado prácticamente un año y aun así…

-HOLA ISSEI-escuche una voz detrás de mí que me saco de mis pensamientos, al voltear pude ver a Connor y Zoe, cuanto tiempo abre estado pensando-vaya sí que te miras deprimido, que acaso murió alguien-dijo divertido pero rápidamente noto que estaba triste para luego recibir un golpe de Zoe-ouchs-

-eres insensible o qué demonios te pasa recuerda lo que el sufrió-dijo Zoe enojada, les conté a ellos sobre la muerte de mis padres obviamente cambiando varias cosas y les dije que murieron en un accidente, tampoco les conté mucho sobre las chicas, solo que después de su muerte mi "novia" me había abandonado por estar deprimido-lamento que hayas recordado eso-

-amigo, no quise hacerte recordar eso-dijo Connor apenado

-está bien, no tienes que preocuparte, cosas así llegan a suceder-dije mientras cambiaba a una sonrisa-bueno Zoe para que nos llamaste-

-ah sí, bueno en primer punto tendremos que comprar unos complementos para el proyecto ya que cierto imbécil-comenzó a decir para que Connor silbara-quemo los otros al ponerle más potencia de la que soportaban-

-en mi defensa quería saber cuáles eran sus límites de durabilidad-dijo Connor para ganarse otro golpe en la cabeza-entiendo-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

-más idiota no puedes ser-dijo Zoe con enojo

-yo diría que sí puedo serlo-volvió a hablar Connor haciendo que Zoe quiera matarlo

-ya, ya porque no mejor vamos a conseguir lo que necesitamos-dije para tratar de relajar el ambiente

-sí, solo recuérdame no dejar que el vuelva a aguardar las cosas, bueno luego de eso vamos a comer algo y de ahí a comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto-

-está bien-dijimos Connor y yo para seguir a Zoe aunque no sé porque siento que nos están observando, mirando discretamente hacia atrás no miro a nadie, neh debe ser mi imaginación

.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas de ir de aquí para haya buscando lo que necesitábamos finalmente terminamos de comprar todo, cabe decir que Connor le iba diciendo a Zoe que le dejara revisar que todo estuviera bien pero lo único consiguió fue un golpe en la cabeza

Sakamoto se quedó todo el tiempo dormido en mi mochila, bueno parece que ya le paso el susto de más temprano

-finalmente terminamos-dije cansado mientras me sentaba en una banca de un parque siendo imitado por Connor y Zoe

-y que lo digas, no pensé que las tiendas estuvieran tan lejos-dijo Connor

-hubiéramos tardado menos si alguien no se hubiera perdido-dijo Zoe viendo de manera regañona a Connor

-ya te dije que fui al baño y de la nada ustedes desaparecieron-dijo Connor en su defensa

-como sea, que tal si vamos a comer algo-les dije para tratar de relajar el ambiente

-por mi bien, alguna sugerencia a donde ir-dijo Zoe

-no-dije siendo sincero

-yo si sé a dónde ir-dijo Connor levantándose y comenzando a caminar

-porque tengo un mal presentimiento-dijimos Zoe y yo ya que es raro ver que él tome el liderazgo de algo

Pero aún sigo sin sacarme esa sensación de que me están observando, miro rápidamente hacia atrás y logro ver como algo o alguien se esconde detrás de una pared, pero no logro ver más, ¿ddraig, tu no detectas nada?

[Lo siento compañero pero no]

Ya veo, bueno será mejor solo estar atento y ver qué sucederá

.

.

.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-fue lo único que pude decir ya que nos encontramos frente a la pizzería donde trabajo

-siendo sincero no fue tan difícil decidir qué local, es el único que se encuentra abierto en varias ciudades a la redonda-dijo Connor feliz para comenzar a ingresar

-bueno, supongo que con tanta gente no puede ser tan mal lugar-dijo Zoe y pera verdad, había muchas más personas que cuando comence, esto si es extraño

-okey-dije algo indeciso de si entrar o no pero al final lo hice, cuando entre tengo que decirlo me sorprendí bastante de ver a mucha más gente de la que había hace unos días atrás-como es posible esto-dije bastante confundido, para sentarme en la misma mesa que Zoe y Connor-entonces que vamos a ordenar-dije pero realmente lo único que sirven aquí es pizza así que fue una pregunta medio tonta, digo que otra cosa podríamos poder ¿una hamburguesa?

-me pregunto si aquí servirán hamburguesas-dijo Connor mientras miraba el menú

-es enserio?-dijimos Zoe y yo ante la pregunta de Connor

-nunca se sabe-dijo este recibiendo un golpe de Zoe en la cabeza

-bienvenidos a freddy´s puedo tomar su orden-escuche una voz familiar detrás de mí al voltearme me di cuenta que era Laila, ella al notar mi mirada baja su cabeza para verme para luego golpearme y mandarme a volar sobre la mensa

¿tanto tiempo he entrenado y me he enfrentado a enemigos bastante poderosos, pero una simple chica me manda a volar como si nada, empiezo a dudar de mi propia fuerza? Es decir, ni siquiera contra Trihexa había sido mandado a volar con tanta facilidad y aquí con ganas de tener una vida normal llega una chica y con un solo golpe me manda a volar varios metros de una forma, por no decir cómica por lo menos

[HAHAHAHAHAHHA… socio, creo que encontraste la misión más complicada, evitar que Laila te golpee, digo hasta yo siento los golpes y eso que soy una alma encerrada en un aparato] empezaba a reírse mi inquilino interno de mi suerte

Mientras estaba medio idiota por el golpe que acabe de recibir, además de aterrizar de cara como en varias caricaturas que he visto desde que estoy aquí, escucho unas risas, cuando me recupero, veo a Connor tirado en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago y riendo como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que Zoe estaba golpeando la mesa como si tuviera epilepsia, a causa de la risa que tenía, pero lo que sí me parece curioso es que varias personas solo voltean a ver hacia nosotros y después vuelven a sus asuntos, como si esto fuera pan de todos los días… y en caso de ser cierto, ¿Cómo demonios no la han despedido?

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ – se escuchaba la risa de Connor – viejo, que demonios le hiciste para que ella te golpeara – se escuchaba burlón

\- jajajajajajaja – se reía un poco más decente Zoe – oye, espera… ella no es la nueva compañera que entro a nuestro curso – se pregunta – acaso la acosaste o algo por el estilo… pft… jajaja jajajajajaj – volvía a reírse Zoe

-realmente que tiene contra mí-me queje mientras me levantaba y me sentaba de nuevo

\- quien sabe… - respondieron los dos a coro

Después de unos minutos y que el par de idiotas que tengo al frente se calman, se sientan correctamente y vuelven a tomar los menús

-hey… ni siquiera tomo nuestra orden-se quejó Connor cayendo en cuenta de que no habían pedido nada. Luego de un rato finalmente alguien más vino a tomar nuestra orden

Zoe pidió una hawaiana

Connor una de pepearon

Yo una tradicional con queso extra y una pequeña de atún para sakamoto, la cual tuve que guardar en mi mochila y cuando me preguntara porque les dije que era para mí gato, aunque les pareció raro no dijeron nada, después de todo conocían a sakamoto y lo extraño que era, aún recuerdo cuando Connor le estuvo acariñando la cabeza hasta que se enojó, le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente y cuando Zoe pregunto suplente dije que le había enseñado algunos trucos

Luego de comer me fui al baño para lavarme la cara ya que Connor me tiro un pedazo de pizza a la cara, deje mi mochila con sakamoto dentro por precaución y le pedí que los vigilara ya que desde hace un rato las animatronicos del escenario nos estaban observando

-qué día-dije mientras me lavaba la cara

[Quien diría que te golpearían tanto la cara y que una chica te dejaría fuera de combate cuando ni siquiera el blanco lo logro en su primer intento]

-ahora que lo mencionas, que habrá pasado con vali-dije mirando al techo, ahora que recordaba recuerdo que él dijo que se iría con Odín a entrenar je, puede que yo haya dejado un poco de lado el entrenamiento mágico pero aun mantengo mi condición física y mi resistencia-oye ddraig recuérdame aprender a hacer una dimensión de bolsillo para poder entrenar-

[Como digas compañero]

-sabes que es extraño que un guardia dure tanto en este negocio-escuche una voz detrás de mí, rápidamente me doy vuelta para encontrarme con una chica rubia, piel blanca pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos, totalmente negros con la pupila blanca, tenía unas orejas de oso parecida a las del escenario, creo que se llamaba Freddy o algo así

-quien eres-le pregunte serio mientras me ponina en posición de pelea

-no tienes que ponerte violento, no tengo ninguna intención de pelear contigo-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a mí-sabes cuándo te vi entrar aquí el primer día pensé que no durarías ni la primera noche, pero tengo que decirlo tienes una habilidad sorprendente, pero por lo que veo no eres alguien normal-dijo ella mientras aparecía delante de mí y ponía su mano en mi mejilla, su mano se siente tan suave pero también se siente fría-hasta muchas pensamos que eres algo lindo-me dijo de forma seria

Me mantengo lo más tranquilo que puedo, después de todo pelear no ayudara mucho ya que hay muchas personas cerca, además no noto instinto asesino como las demás, pero igual tengo que estar atento

-dime algo, sabes reparar robots?-pregunto ella mientras quitaba su mano de mi cara y se alejaba un poco

-porque lo preguntas-le dije algo dudoso ya que hasta donde veo ella se encuentra en buen estado

-por una amiga mía, quizás en la noche la conozcas-

-dime algo, porque matan, porque hacen esto, o mejor dicho, que son-le pregunte ya que si puedo hablar con ella quizás obtenga respuesta

Ella ante mis preguntas, ella pone una mano en su mentón mientras piensa en una respuesta

-¿Por qué lo hacemos?, ¿Qué somos?-comenzó a decir ella mientras repetía mis preguntas y movía la cabeza de lado a lado-por qué lo hacemos no podrías entenderlo, que somos es algo bastante complicado de explicar-comenzó a decir ella seria-tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo, si quieres saber cómo inicio todo, busca desde el principio-me dijo para luego desaparecer

-el principio, el principio de que-no entiendo a que se refiere, que principio

[No cabe duda de que eres el sekiryuutei más anormal que haya conocido mira que toparte con este tipo de cosas si es un nivel que jamás pensé que llegaría a ver]

-gracias por el apoyo, será mejor volver antes de que vengan a buscarme-dije para salir del baño e ir a la mesa con los demás

-vaya sí que te tardaste amigo, jajaja-rio Connor

-te encuentras bien, te vez algo pálido-me pregunto Zoe

-si estoy bien-les dije tratando de desviar el tema

-no abras visto un fantasma o algo así-rio Connor-aunque conociendo la historia de este lugar no sería sorpresa-

-a que te refieres-le dije algo serio

-bueno es algo que investigue recientemente, aparentemente en otro local ya por los años 80 varios niños fueron asesinados pero sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados, en varios lugares pasaron cosas así, incluso hubo una empresa que quería utilizar la historia de los asesinatos para una atracción, incluso utilizando un viejo local, pero unos días antes de su apertura, hubo un incendio donde no quedo nada-

-ya veo-le conteste

-pero solo son rumores, nada de qué preocuparse-me dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro

-tienes razón-le di la razón ya que no creo que sea buena idea que ellos sepan algo-bueno supongo que es hora de irnos-dije al ver de que todos ya habíamos terminado

-está bien-dijo Zoe levantándose

-claro-dijo Connor-nos vemos mañana-se despidió para luego irse junto con Zoe en dirección opuesta a la mía

-bueno todavía tengo tiempo-dije para mirar mi reloj y ver que eran las 4-pero que puedo hacer-me quede pensando ya que aún faltaban unas 8 horas para que iniciara mi turno

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Japón

(Narra omnisciente)

-entonces azazel, lograste contactar con issei-kun-pregunto Sirzechs a azazel

-sí, hace un par de días logre hablar con él, por lo que escuche él se encuentra bastante bien, y yo diría que se encuentra mucho mejor que la última vez que hable con el-dijo el ángel caído de forma seria

-ya veo-contesto el pelirrojo

-pero porque querías saber de él, digo entiendo que te preocupes pero no es alguien débil-dijo el caído ante la pregunta del Maou

-bueno, físicamente hablando él es bastante fuerte pero su mente es la que me preocupa-dijo recordando una vez donde este exploto de enojo con solo verlo y lo insulto ya que recién habían pasado unas semanas, este se sorprendí ya que jamás imagino al castaño hablarle de esa manera pero le entendía

-pues él se escuchaba bastante bien-dijo el caído encogiéndose de hombros-y tu hermana y su grupo como están-pregunto este ya que desde hace unos meses que no sabía nada de ellos

-bueno Rias y las demás se encuentran bien-

-tengo entendido que muchas de ellas tienen una relación sentimental con algunos humanos-dijo el caído

-así es, me sorprende bastante que sigan así-dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a que continuaran con esas relaciones, él pensaba que habían sido por simple despecho y busca de atención pero parecía que iban enserio ahora

-vaya, me siento algo mal por issei, me pregunto si él lo sabe-

-lo sabe, las escucho hablar un día además de que logro verlas con esos chicos-

-pobre, aunque la pregunta que me intriga es, ¿Por qué no reclamo nada respecto a eso?-

-creo que porque él sabe que tiene parte de la culpa, él se asilo, las culpo y ni siquiera escucho sus excusas, aunque ellas también tienen la culpa por haberse rendido tan rápido y dejarlo de lado-

-bueno, esperemos que este bien-

-si-dijo el Maou en afirmación-

.

.

.

.

(Narra issei)

-bueno ahora que-fue lo único que pude pensar mientras me sentaba en un banco en un parque-podría seguir buscando más sobre el restaurante pero, no sé ni donde comenzar-me queje, la página que había encontrado no dio direcciones o algo parecido de donde se encontraban los viejos locales y dudo que Henry o Ethan quieran decirme algo de lo que sabe

[Podrías preguntarle a la chica…...Laila ¿no?, te sugeriría que tengas cuidado]

-si no lo hago lo más seguro es que termine en el piso por sus golpes, básicamente no tengo como continuar-dije para mirar el reloj de mi teléfono, 10 de la noche, bueno ya tengo mi uniforme en la mochila por lo que solo buscare donde cambiarme e iré a trabajar

[Tienes razón luego podemos resolver este misterio]

.

.

.

.

Pizzería (narra omnisciente)

-así que decidiste hablar con el-pregunto una voz de la cual solo se veían dos ojos morados

-sí, quería verlo, es bastante aburrido estar todo el tiempo metida en una habitación oculta donde nadie puede verte y no puedes salir a gusto-se quejó la chica rubia de orejas de oso

-te voy a dar la razón, yo estoy atrapada en una caja donde en cualquier momento alguien puede venir y debo actuar natural, lo único confortante es la caja de música, ese sonido me tranquiliza y me da sueño-

-pareces una niña pequeña-

-cállate-se quejó la voz saliendo de las sombras mostrando a la marioneta-pero que piensas de él, no negare que tiene habilidad para sobrevivir, aunque por lo que pudimos ver no es un humano normal, chica logro morderle la nariz y aun así no se la arranco-

-si eso note, pero no tengo idea de lo que es-negó la rubia ante lo que había visto-aunque creo que podría ayudarla-

-¿a quién?-se preguntaba la peli morada ya que no sabía bien a quien se refería

-quien de nosotras esta en peor estado-

-ah, ella, bueno si logra ayudarla podríamos darle una mano-dijo la peli morada para poner una mirada seria-después de todo, esos 3 solo quieren matar a cualquiera que vean-dijo refiriéndose a los olds

-no los culpes, después de todo-dijo la rubia para mirar como unos niños entraban al rincón de los premios, ella tenía una ventaja que era que no la podían ver si ella no quería ser vista-solo somos víctimas de algo horrible-

-no lo negare-dijo la peli morada metiéndose en su caja antes de que los niños llegaran-pero si realmente va a ayudarnos debe estar listo para conocer la verdad y no creo que le guste mucho o siquiera que lo soporte-

-bueno, vamos paso a paso, primero saber si puede ayudarla y luego veremos si puede ayudarnos-dijo la rubia para desaparecer de lugar

-aunque también me gustaría ayudarle-dijo la peli morado refiriéndose a lo que había visto dentro de la mente del castaño, por su parte ella solo quería molestarlo un poco-bueno será mejor prepararse para la noche-

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien, bueno aquí otro capítulo más de esta curiosa historia, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado**

Laila Andrea Cruz

Pan con queso

.

.

Basara2002

Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este también y me alegra que pienses así y bueno si lo de la vampiresa te sorprendió espera a ver que habrá más adelante ejejeje, bueno hasta otra

.

.

Me alegra que te gustara y sip el pobre sufrirá más tortura psicológica que física y hay estará el terror de su vida

.

.

Iron-man100

No te preocupes por eso y me alegra escucharlo

.

.

Marianobr17

Si las cosas se pondrán más divertidas, y si hay tuve un problema a la hora de corregir algunas cosas y ese fue el resultado pero si esa es la idea, gracias por la corrección

.

.

Guest

Si eso te intriga lo que pasara ahora te dejara con más curiosidad,

Eso no puedo contestarlo por ahora

Sip, por el momento no le daré tanto protagonismo pero con el tiempo ira teniendo

.

.

.

.

Aerosmith 21

Me alegra que te gustara, ahora si te sentiste así con leerla imagínate escribirlo a mitad de la noche y escuchando ruidos extraños, XD, bueno espero que este cap te gustara

.

.

NickTheNew16

Me da gusto escuchar eso

.

.

 **bueno eso seria todo por ahora, espero que este cap les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5: ¿porque?

Luego de cambiarme de ropa y comprar algunos bocadillos para mí y sakamoto me dirigía a la pizzería, mirando mi teléfono eran las 11:40, justo a tiempo, al llegar en la puerta estaba Henry pero se veía algo nervioso ya que miraba a los lados constantemente

-hola jefe-le dije de forma tranquila pero él se sobresaltó al escucharme

-oh, sise, es bueno verte por la hora pensé que no llegarías-dijo tratando de calmarse mientras mostraban una sonrisa

-es mi trabajo, así que no dude que vendré-le dije mientras entraba en el edificio-lo veo mañana-

-si te veré mañana-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-posiblemente en una bolsa negra-escuche eso detrás de la puerta lo cual me sorprendió un poco

-Henry?-dije pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada-que habrá querido decir-

-ese sujeto comienza a darme miedo amo-dijo sakamoto mientras asomaba su cabeza de mi mochila-

-sakamoto esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-le dije mientras comenzaba a dirigirme a mi oficina pasando por el escenario-por favor no me causen tantos problemas hoy-dije mientras miraba a las 3 animatronicos en el escenario y pude ver cómo me seguían con la mirada

-aunque lo pida dudo que lo escuchen-dijo sakamoto mientras nos alejábamos

-soñar no cuesta nada-le dije en voz baja mientras llegaba a mi oficina-bueno me pregunto que habrá hoy-

[Además de robots asesinos que parecen humanas, no sabría decirte]

-se agradece el apoyo draig-dije algo divertido ya que era una pregunta retorica

-aún sigo sin entender porque seguimos trabajando aquí-dijo sakamoto mientras salía de mi mochila y se lanzaba a la mesa

-porque por ahora es el único trabajo que se adapta a mi horario, además me tiene intrigado que está pasando aquí-dije mientras me sentaba

-si usted lo dice amo como su humilde familiar lo apoyare-dijo sakamoto mientras sacaba de mi mochila un cuchillo adecuado para su tamaño

-desde cuanto tienes eso?-

-lo encontré por ahí hace unos dias-respondio con simpleza, este gato hablador multi papeles realmente es extraño pero sin duda es una muy buena compañía-

Mientras pensaba en eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sakamoto se subió a mi hombro para poder escuchar también

-veamos que pasa esta noche-dije mientras tomaba el teléfono-hola?

-¡Hola, hola! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no tendrías ningún problema!, ¿Acaso... uh... ¿Acaso Foxy nunca apareció en el pasillo?-

-a decir verdad-

-Probablemente no. Tenía curiosidad-este tipo es algo molesto que no me deje hablar-como he dicho, él siempre fue mi favorito. Ellos trataron de rehacer a Foxy, ¿sabes?-¿rehacerlo?- Uh, ellos pensaron que el primero daba demasiado miedo, así que lo rediseñaron para ser más amigable para los niños y lo pusieron en la Kids Cove-¿kids cove?, he visto un par de veces esa cámara pero no hay mucho de interés hay-para mantener a los niños entretenidos, ya sabes... Pero los niños en estos días simplemente no pueden mantener sus manos por sí mismos. El personal tiene, literalmente, que armar al nuevo Foxy después de cada turno. Así que al final dejaron de intentarlo y lo dejaron como cierta atracción de 'desarmar y rearmar'. Ahora es sólo un lío de piezas. Creo que los empleados se refieren a él simplemente como "The Mangle". Uh…-

Vaya pobre animatronicos, creo que prestare atención a esa cámara ya que eso me ha dejado con algo de curiosidad, además ese nombre es básicamente mutilado, no quiero imaginar en qué estado se encuentra

-Oh, bueno, antes de irme, uh, quería aliviar tu mente acerca de los rumores que podrías haber escuchado últimamente. Ya sabes cómo estas historias locales van y vienen y rara vez significan nada-

-he visto algunas cosas que pueden cambiar esa opinión-

-Personalmente, puedo asegurar que, cualquiera que sea que vaya por ahí, y sin embargo lo trágico que sea, no tiene nada que ver con nuestro establecimiento. Son simplemente todos rumores y especulaciones... personas que tratan de hacer dinero. Sabías que... Uh, el guardia de día no ha reportado nada inusual. Y es en el reloj de la apertura hasta cierre-

comienzo a creer que solo les gusta moverse y hacer todo esto de noche, pero porque a esta hora solo habiendo una persona dentro del establecimiento, pudiendo perfectamente atacar a varios a la luz del día 

[Cada vez tenemos más dudas que respuestas]

-De acuerdo, de todos modos, mantente y te hablo mañana-dijo para finalizar la llamada

-realmente me molesta que no conteste nada de lo que digo-me queje mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar

-amo, algo me preocupa de esta noche-

-tranquilo sakamoto, ya sabemos que esperar-dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-está bien-dijo este para saltar nuevo a la mesa y de ahí pararse al lado del conducto derecho, ¿que estará pensando ese gato?

.

.

.

.

1:20 A.M

Comencé a revisar las cámaras para ver si pasaba algo, ninguna de las cámaras mostraba algo fuera de lo normal, aunque apenas estaba comenzando la noche, por si las dudas recargue la caja de música, pero la que más me tenía curioso era la de la kids cove, mientras veía la sala, note que efectivamente había un animatronicos ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

[Tal vez porque estabas más ocupado viendo que los demás no se acercaran a preocuparte por uno inmóvil]

-cierto-conteste mientras observaba la cámara pude ver a una hermosa chica de cabellera blanca de piel blanca. Si no fuera por el ojo negro y el cuello de metal, diría que es una chica humana. Lleva ropa estilo Loli gótica pero de color rosa y media negras con bordes rodados. Detrás de ella, en su espalda sobresale unos tubos mecánicos negros, uno de los tubos tenía una cabeza mecánica con un ojo y el ojo faltante solo sobresalen cables negros. Del otro tubo terminaba en una mano blanca con unas uñas pintadas de color rosa como las uñas de la mano de la chica De su cabeza sobresale una orejas de zorro cuyo pelaje y cabellera es blanca-hay que admitirlo está muy bien…..-no continúe hablando porque escuche un ruido

-hello-escuche eso a un lado de la puerta

-no tú de nuevo-me queje ya que enfrente había otro animatronicos, este se notaba demasiado que era un robot ya que a lo mucho parecía un niño algo bajo, con una camisa a rayas rojas y azules, cabello castaño, tenía una perturbadora sonrisa en su cara plástica, además de tener un cartel con la palabra "balloons" y un globo de plástico en la otra

El motivo por el cual lo odio es que siempre que llega comienza a hacer ruido atrayendo a los demás animatronicos y por alguna razón mi linterna deja de funcionar, además de que esa cara de idiota que tiene me incomoda y a la vez me dan ganas de romperlo

(Admítanlo de todos los animatronicos este es el más molesto de todos)

-jajajajajaja-comenzo a reírse en mi cara

-no sabes realmente cuanto te odio-le dije, no tengo idea si pueda entenderme pero la única respuesta que tuve de él fue escuchar más risas para luego ver como un sartén golpeaba su cara y caía de espaldas, mirando hacia abajo pude ver a sakamoto sosteniendo dicho sartén

-molestia neutralizada amo-dijo el mientras apoyaba el sartén en su hombro y volver a vigilar el pasillo

-espero que no lo haya dañado-dije algo preocupado ya que si algo les pasa podrían descontarlo de mi paga, levantándome ligeramente pude ver que al menos en apariencia seguía intacto-bueno si sufre alguna falla dudo que me puedan culpar-dije a sentarme

.

.

.

.

.

4:30 A.M.

-qué extraño-dije curioso mientras seguía viendo las cámaras

-ocurre algo amo-

-sí, no sé si las cámaras estén dañadas porque ninguna se ha movido de su lugar-dije extrañado ya que normalmente por esta hora más de alguna ha tratado de acercarse a mi oficina, pero ni siquiera esos viejos modelos se han acercado, pero su cámara muestra que han intentado abrir la puerta-¿qué demonios está pasando esta noche?

-la verdad es que si es raro, ¿la marioneta sigue en su lugar?-me pregunto sakamoto mientras subía a mi silla

-sí, la caja ha estado sonando todo el tiempo y ni siquiera se ha abierto-dije serio

-que está pasando-dijo sakamoto algo asustado

-tranquilo, sí, todo estará bien-le dije a sakamoto tratando de calmarlo

-por si acaso-dijo para sacar nuevamente su sartén

[Creo que le gusto golpearlos en la cara]

Creo que si

-bueno veamos que más hay-dije mientras continuaba revisando las cámaras para escuchar un ruido extraño-sakamoto, escuchas eso?-dije confundido por eso

-suena como, interferencia o algo así-dijo sakamoto mientras miraba a todos lados

-de donde viene ese sonido-dije mientras me ponía a revisar todas las cámaras de forma rápida, cuidosamente las del escenario veía la cámara con una sonrisa, lo cual me asusto un poco y continúe viendo hasta que llegue a la kids cove y mangle no está-que demonios-dije al escuchar que la interferencia aumentaba

[Compañero]

-que pasa-

[Mira arriba]

Escuche decir a draig lo cual me confundió aún más, levantando la cabeza un poco me encontré con una escena bastante extraña, sobre mi estaba aquella animatronicos colgando de cabeza, mirando de forma analítica con ambas cabezas, realmente la segunda me pone algo nervioso

-hola-salude esperando lo peor y efectivamente así fue pude ver como se soltaba un poco del techo y trataba de abalanzarse sobre mí y morderme la cabeza, por instinto recordé que el sillón era reclinable, así que lo jale y evite la mordida por poco pero sakamoto se había subido y le dio un sartenazo en la cara haciendo que callera del techo sobre mi escritorio

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo sakamoto mientras bajaba y subía a mi escritorio comenzando a golpear ligeramente su cara para ver si reaccionaba

-demasiado cerca para mi gusto-dije para volver a poner el sillón su posición normal-sin duda el animatronicos más curioso que he visto-dije mientras la veía más de cerca-¿qué es esta segunda cabeza?-dije algo confundido

-no tengo idea-

-espero no haberla dañado, sino hay si me descontaran bastante y más con alguien más viviendo con nosotros-dije algo asustado

-no pensé que podrías dejar a mangle fuera de combate tan rápido, tengo que felicitarte por eso-

Escuche a alguien hablar detrás de mí, por puro instinto me voltee y active la bostead gear para ponerme en posición de pelea, notando que era la misma chica que me hablo más temprano

-que-fue lo único que pude a alcanzar a decir cuando ella apareció a centímetros de mi cara

-amo-dijo sakamoto saltando para golpearla con su sartén solo para atraerla y caer en el piso-eh-

-si yo quiero no pueden tocarme, puedo ser tanto un fantasma-dijo para pasar su mano por mi cara atravesándola, cuando lo hizo sentí un frio de ultratumba recorrer mi cara- como tangible-dijo para sacar su mano y repetir la acción solo que ahora si podía sentirla pero estaba igualmente fría

-deja a mi amo tranquilo-dijo sakamoto enojado

-por favor, si quisiera matarlo ya lo hubiéramos hecho hace 2 noches-con esas simples palabras yo me sobresalte bastante

-entonces porque no lo han hecho-cuestione además con esto quizás obtenga unas ideas más claras de lo que está pasando aquí

-esa pregunta dependerá de lo que contestes a continuación-dijo ella mientras se alejaba de mi

-y que tengo que responder-

-no es nada del otro mundo, o tal vez si-sonrió esta mientras seguía caminando por la oficina, sakamoto salto a mi hombro pero está temblando demasiado, aunque en su mirada se aprecia enojo-es solo una propuesta, ayúdanos y nosotros te ayudaremos te devolveremos el favor algún día-

-eh, pides ayuda y no sabes si podrás devolverlo eso es ilógico-se quejó sakamoto, pero realmente tiene razón

-tranquilo sakamoto-le dije mientras tocaba su cabeza-¿exactamente qué tipo de favor?-

-si tanto quieres saber, serian varios favores-dijo mientras se acercaba a mangle y atravesaba su cuerpo con su mano, pero no creo que lo haga para hacerle daño ya que no miro algún daño-podrías reparar esto-dijo sacando su mano y lanzándome algo

-qué es esto-

-su caja de voz, de tanto que la han desarmado se ha dañado y solo produce estática-me dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ella, parece que se cuidan entre ellas o al menos eso pienso-si puedes reparar eso podre darte más información de lo que sucede aquí-

-si lo haces, no habrá ningún tipo de problema-cuestione ya que considerando como han sido los demás conmigo no sé si quieran aceptar mi ayuda

-estará bien no te preocupes-dijo ella para darse la vuelta-tráela para hoy en la noche, si funciona te daré algo de información-dijo mientras toma a mangle y se alejaba

-eso sí que fue extraño-dijo sakamoto cuando al mismo tiempo comenzó a sonar la campana indicando el final de mi turno

-demasiado extraño-dije mientras analizaba dicho aparato-siendo honesto se mira bastante deteriorado-dije aunque podía ver varias manchas rojas encima- será mejor investigarlo en casa-dije para guardarlo en mi mochila

-así que va a aceptar amo-me dijo sakamoto

-una parte de mí no quiere y la otra le gana la curiosidad, además algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo-

[Está bien como quieras compañero es tu decisión]

-pienso igual amo, sea lo que sea yo lo apoyo-

-gracias chicos, bueno sakamoto entra antes de que venga Henry-

Mientras decía eso me retiraba del lugar y como era costumbre me contra con Henry, pero él estaba en la parte principal revisando a valono, o demonios olvide que sakamoto lo golpeo

-hola Henry-salude mientras me acercaba

-hola sise-dijo mientras me miraba-los niños de hoy en día sí que son destructivos, mira que dejar a esta cosa destrozada-dijo el, uf suerte que pensó que fueron los niños

-bueno nunca me agrado este pedazo de basura-dijo mientras le dio una patada que le termino tirando la cabeza, lo cual si me sorprendió bastante ya que el tono que uso al hacerlo fue uno totalmente despectivo y enojado

Mirando alrededor pude ver que la mirada de las 3 botos en el escenario era de enojo que al notar mi mirada volvieron a aquella inexpresividad

-bueno como sea, toma-dijo mientras me entregaba mi cheque-espero verte más tarde-

-claro, nos vemos-dije mientras salía del lugar pero esa mirada de Henry me dejo pensativo sobre que tanto sabia realmente-bueno como sea primero tendré que ir a buscar algunos repuestos para esta cosa, por el tipo de modelo pueden decirme que piezas utiliza o al menos puedo pedir que la revisen para decirme que tiene y que necesito-dije para ir a la tienda

.

.

.

Luego de unas 3 horas de buscar en tienda y tienda creo que finalmente tengo todo lo que necesito

-bueno será mejor regresar a casa y…..-me quede callado y me detuve ya que a lo lejos pude distinguir a laila pero pude notar un semblante triste en su rostro

[Podrías ir a ver qué le pasa para saber cómo esta]

-no sé, no la conozco tan bien y….-

[No quieres salir volando por sus golpes nuevamente verdad]

-siendo honesto, por ahora estoy bien con haber sobrevivido a esta noche extraña, le preguntare en otra ocasión-dije para ir por otro rumbo para evitarla aunque no sé si llegue a ser así

[Mírale el lado positivo aprenderás a no salir volando tan fácilmente]

-draig no me seas gracioso-

.

.

.

.

.

Narra omnisciente

\- porque tiene que existir un día como hoy? - hablaba para sí misma la chica, se notaba en su semblante que estaba sufriendo, ya que exactamente, en estas fechas, hace 8 años, cambio dramáticamente su vida

Todo comenzó cuando la chica tenía 12 años, era una niña normal, con sus amigos de colegio y todo lo que una niña de 12 años desearía tener, pero lo que no sabía era que en su familia, aparentemente amorosa, había un gran secreto

Era las 8 de la noche ese fatídico día, se encontraba toda la familia reunida celebrando el cumpleaños de un familiar, cuando uno de los tíos de leila, al ver a la niña y al imaginarse como seria cuando creciera, pensó en cosas malas, discretamente agrego una especie de polvo blanco en el vaso en el que la niña tomaba su refresco, al principio no pasaba nada, cuando al tiempo la chica se notaba mareada…

Con sus mente comenzando a fallar dicho tío noto esto rápidamente y se ofreció a llevar a leila a su habitación para descansar, los padres de ella no tuvieron ningún problema ya que confiaban en él, este llevándola en brazos asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera la llevo a su cuarto, depositándola en la cama y cerrando la puerta con seguro

\- al parecer la droga hace su trabajo - comentaba de manera pervertida viendo como la chica parecía sumisa, y de un momento a otro empezó a acariciarla sobre la ropa, en especial la zona de sus pechos - hmmm, aun están en crecimiento, pero se siente increíble - comentaba mientras hacía más fuerza

Dicha fuerza provoco que la niña abriera los ojos totalmente desorientada sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, bajando la mirada con la poca conciencia que podía observo a su tío - que haces? - pregunto débilmente llamando la atención de este

-qué extraño no deberías haber podido reaccionar todavía, pero bueno no importa realmente-dijo este sorprendido para luego volver a colocar esa sonrisa siniestra que provoco que la chica tuviera un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo

-de...detente…-dijo ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

-como si fuera hacerlo, después de todo el trabajo que me costó hacer esto, pero aunque quisiera disfrutar más esto-dijo para levantarse comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón-no tenemos mucho tiempo, si tardamos demasiado mi hermano y su esposa podrían sospechar-dijo para levantar el vestido de la chica asustando a esta aún más

-¿que...que ha…?-laila no pudo seguir hablando porque el coloco una de sus manos en su boca

-shhh, que parte de que te hay poco tiempo no entiendes-

Narra laila

Después de que mi tío se quitó el pantalón, violentamente me quito la ropa interior, vi que se aplicaba una especie de líquido aceitoso en su miembro… cuando de un momento a otro me abre las piernas e inserta su miembro en mí, el dolor que siento es indescriptible e intento gritar, pero al tener la boca tapada ningún sonido sale de mí, y conociendo que estaba ocurriendo y observando que no podría zafarme simplemente me resigne mientras sentía como algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos

-vaya, hasta que finalmente eres obediente-comenzó a decir mientras seguía haciendo esa estúpida sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo me hacía enojar, así que sin más y como pude mordí la mano con la que me sujetaba la boca

Al momento de hacerlo la sonrisa que tenía paso a una expresión de enojo y dolor, pensé que con ello se detendría, pero no fue así, comenzó a aplicar más fuerza mientras se movía de forma más violenta

-pensé que comprendías la situación, pero parece que no es así - dijo mientras se volvía más agresivo- pensaba en acabar ligero e iba a acabar afuera pero viendo tu comportamiento será adentro-

¿Adentro? que quiere decir con…...NO SE REFERIRA A…

De forma desesperada trato de zafarme de él, pero como el comienzo era imposible

¿Porque? ¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto?

No podía pensar en más que del porque estaba sufriendo esto, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en mayor cantidad, sentía como me faltaba el aliento, hasta que comencé a sentir algo caliente dentro de mi

-no le vayas a decir a tus padres lo ocurrido-me amenazó mientras escuchaba el sonido de que estaba arreglando su ropa aunque yo no quería verlo simplemente tenía la cabeza contra la almohada llorando

Narra omnisciente

Desde ese día nunca volvió a ser la misma, el trauma generado por el acto la dejo marcada, después de ese suceso la chica había cambiado mucho, sus padres, preocupados, la habían llevado a varios psicólogos para saber que había sucedido, pero la amenaza que le había dejado su tío fue suficiente para no decir nada, lo único que habían notado era que no podía acercarse a ninguna persona del género opuesto, sea desde un bebé hasta un anciano, debido a eso la cambiaron a una institución donde solamente estudiaban mujeres… al principio la chica actuaba como una autómata, pero al pasar el tiempo había logrado abrirse algo mas y ya no parecía como muñeca rota, pero el daño sicológico ya estaba hecho… no podía acercarse a menos de dos metros de algún hombre por que empieza a temblar, y al estar más cerca, sufría de colapsos nerviosos

Luego de haber avanzado un poco más con lo que a convivencia se tratase primer "amigo" fue Ethan aunque esa amistad no inicio de la mejor manera ya que siempre que este trataba de hablarle porque la veía alejada de los demás esta le daba una cachetada y se iba corriendo

Aunque a él le daba más risa que dolor, por lo que siguió intentando hablar con ella ya pasados 6 meses podían estar hablando tranquilamente…..con una pared de por medio fue hasta un año que llegaron a poder estar frente a frente aunque a una distancia algo considerable y evitando el contacto físico ya que con el mas mínimo rose el chico salía con una mano mirada en la cara y con ella disculpándose pero al final con viendo, marea y golpes se volvieron grandes amigos

Tiempo actual (narra laila)

Seguí observando el cielo mientras recordé lo que paso aquella noche y lo que desencadeno después

Solo pude suspirar para observar la hora en mi teléfono

-9:00 am, creo que hoy no iré a trabajar-me dije para tomar camino a mi casa

Al llegar la observo un poco, no es nada ostentosa, después de todo, solo yo vivo aquí, así que no necesito mucho espacio, entrando me dirigí directo a mi cuarto y comienzo a encender mi computadora, uno de mis pasatiempos es escribir historias de fantasías yuri entre varios personajes de la novela ligera HighSchool DxD y mi pareja favorita siempre ha sido Sona y Koneko… así que me preparé para avanzar en la historia que estoy escribiendo…

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando de un momento a otro recibí una video llamada por medio de Skype, lo cual me parecía raro ya que no tengo casi contactos y los que tenía viven técnicamente al otro lado del mundo, así que decidí contestar y

\- oh vaya, hasta que por fin respondes - me dice la persona que hay al otro lado del monitor, es una chica castaña que frecuenta un peinado de dos trenzas y usa unas grandes gafas con un marco color de rosa

\- Aika… eres tú? - pregunto incrédula

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola gente, como están, espero que bien, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap. y siento si me he tardado pero he tenido algunos problemas, pero bueno mejor pasemos a los reviews**

Wildboy

Es un gusto saber eso y solo diré que las cosas se van a poner demasiado serias y con decisiones complicadas

.

.

.

Enightmare

No sé, esto cuenta cómo actualización?

.

.

.

eneiramarcos286

Me alega que te gustara el cap.

Nos vemos en otra actualización y saludos a chile

.

.

.

T-T

Me enchant escuchar eso

.

.

.

DarkerUchiha

Me alegra saber que te gusta y espero que el rumbo que está tomando también te intrigue, con respecto a los problemas psicológicos pensé que sería bueno utilizarlo tomando como base el canon como dijiste, además un cambio de aire no vendría mal, solo diré que no solo ise enfrentara esos problemas, realmente podría decir que todos los personajes aunque de maneras diferentes

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

.

.

.

Baaara2002

Me honra saber que me tienes tanta estima y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. y espero que este también

.

.

.

Iron-man100

No te preocupes

.

.

.

Guest

Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho, sobre eso creo que tengo una mejor idea en mente jejejeejejeje

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, realmente siento la tardanza, intentare estar más activo con esta historia así que bueno, nos vemos en una próxima actualización**


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: algunas heridas nunca sanan del todo

Narra laila

Después de hablar un gran rato con Aika, mientras nos desatrasamos de cosas que han sucedido, le conté acerca de un chico nuevo que había llegado recientemente a la ciudad

\- … y el chico tiene el cabello color castaño y los ojos color miel… no sé, pero parece que es extranjero - le comente a Aika acerca del castaño

\- _mmm… por lo que me dices creo que yo conocí a un chico así_ \- me respondía Aika por medio de la video llamada - _y sabes cómo se llama?_ \- me pregunto

\- se llama Issei Hyoudou -

Solo fue decir el nombre para ver como Aika se volvía literalmente loca por la información, ya que veía que murmuraba cosas sin sentido, algunas en japonés, mientras yo me quedaba medio impactada al notar la reacción de la chica

\- _… eso no puede estar pasando, ya con razón no lo veía por aquí, es increíble que me enterara por este medio que estaba al otro lado del charco… ese ingrato de Hyoudou me va a escuchar cuando venga por acá, además de contarme cómo carajos terminó por allá…_ \- murmuraba Aika para sí sola

Mientras eso sucedía, en otro lado de la ciudad

\- _achu…_ \- estornuda un castaño

\- qué sucede amo… acaso se va a enfermar? - preguntaba un gato negro mágico multiusos con una pañoleta roja en el cuello

\- no es eso Sakamoto, creo que alguien está hablando de mí - comentaba el castaño mientras seguía trabajando en la caja de voz

Volviendo al apartamento…

\- ya veo… - comentaba pensativa la pelinegra… - pero eso no es todo lo que te quiero comentar

\- _ah no?_ \- preguntaba Aika

\- lo que pasa es que cuando estoy cerca de él, no sé, se siente una presencia demoniaca, además de que siempre que lo veo parece que tiene una presencia intimidante… como si fuera un _dragón -_

\- _oh vaya… Laila, mira que nos conocemos ya hace tiempos, y lo que te voy a contar es algo que realmente no se debe contar, pero cuento corto… Issei es actualmente el Sekiryuutei_ \- me comentaba Aika dejándome sorprendida

\- ¡QUEEEEE! - comento totalmente impactada al saber ese dato, lo que nadie sabe, a excepción de Aika, quien, a pesar de la distancia, me ayudó a sobrellevar parte de mi trauma, es que después del suceso de mi infancia, desperté una habilidad de curación… a pesar de que literalmente me habían dejado mierda con moretones y todo, al día siguiente parecía que no me hubiera pasado nada malo, pero lo que si no se ha podido curar es parte de mi interior, después de eso me había puesto a investigar y me di cuenta de que existe lo sobrenatural, y conocía parte de la leyenda de los dragones celestiales, pero al saber que el chico que tengo como compañero de estudio y es vigilante donde trabajo sea el poseedor de la bestia de la dominación, me ha dejado totalmente impresionante - mientes… - le respondo a Aika - si él fuera en verdad _el Sekiryuutei_ no saldría volando cada vez que lo golpeaba -

\- _espera, que?_ \- Me comentaba Aika, sorprendida - _has golpeado a Issei?_ -

\- etto… si -

\- _jajajajajajja, eso si debería ser épico… el, que se enfrentó a la bestia del fin y sobrevivió, volar por un golpe tuyo…. eso debería de grabarlo para la posteridad… JAJAJAJAJAJAJ_ -

\- etto… - no sabía que decir

\- _no te preocupes, el no guarda rencor por eso_ \- me respondía Aika - _deberías de interactuar más con el… ah no espera, verdad que debe pasar mucho tiempo para que estés en confianza con algún hombre… pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que el hará todo lo imposible para ganarte tu confianza_ -

Después de eso, seguimos hablando de temas random hasta que en el país de ella era tarde y nos desconectamos

\- oh vaya, cuando iba a pensar de que Issei era el Sekiryuutei… solo el tiempo dirá que pasará -

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Narra Issei)

-bueno veamos que tengo aquí-dije mientras dejaba mis cosas en la mesa y sacaba la caja de voz

-cree que sea buena idea amo?-dijo Sakamoto mientras se acercaba a la mesa

-si quiero respuestas no me queda de otra-dije mientras me ponía unos guantes de trabajo, algo me decía que los necesitare, comencé a destornillar la carcasa y al momento de quitar la tapa un olor horrible salió de esta-pero que.-dije mientras trate de cubrirme la nariz para no inhalar mas de ese olor, pero lo poco que había respirado pero igual ya había respirado demasiado y comencé a vomitar al igual que Sakamoto

-que es ese olor-dijo Sakamoto mientras seguía vomitando, al igual que yo, ese olor, a total podredumbre, muerte, huele peor que la comida de exnovia

-abriré una ventana-dije desesperado para abrir la ventana del estudio y comenzar a respirar desesperado

-aire aire-dijo Sakamoto subiéndose en mi cabeza

-cómo demonios un dispositivo que huele horrible sea mejor que la comida que hacia xenovia-dije entre risas y nauseas

-la comida de quién?-

-de nadie Sakamoto, de nadie-dije para negar con la cabeza, ellas ya hicieron su vida y es mi turno de hacer la mía-ve si consigues unas mascaras para seguir trabajando

-claro-dijo Sakamoto para aguantar la respiración y volver a entrar

[Puede ser que las quieras olvidar pero siguen siendo parte de tu pasado, por más que quieras negarlo seguirá siendo parte de ti, te dio la vida que tienes ahora para bien o para mal]

-puede ser cierto, pero voy a seguir adelante creando mi camino-dije serio, no puedo lamentarme toda mi vida, aún tengo bastantes cosas que hacer

[Jajaja me alegra ver que sigues siendo igual de tonto que siempre]

.gracias por el apoyo-

-amo traje estas-dijo Sakamoto con una máscara anti gas de soldado de su tamaño sosteniendo una para mi

-gracias-dije para aguantar la respiración un momento para colocármela y respirar tranquilo-luego de esto tendremos que limpiar el lugar-dije para tomar un gran respiro y volverme a acercar a la caja de voz, con unas pinzas comencé a verla más de cerca

La mayoría de los circuitos parecen quemados o coroides por la carne putrefacta pero la placa base parece estar bien, sacando un cautino y un extractor de estaño comencé a desplacar todo para revisar lo uno por uno además de limpiar la placa

-sabe mucho de esto amo-

-realmente no, estoy aprendiendo pero algunas cosas son básicas-dije mientras terminaba de desmontarlo todo-bien, ya está la parte simple, ahora falta reemplazar las piezas dañadas-dije mientras me dejaba ir un poco de espaldas en la silla

-creo que ya quite todo el olor amo-dijo Sakamoto detrás de mí, al voltear note varios ventiladores, además de un par de latas de ambientador y hasta un par plantas

-tu sí que eres dedicado sakamoto-rei un poco por ver el ingenio y determinación que tenía este gato mágico multi usos

-que pasa a este cuarto?, huela a cadáver con flores y pino-escuche a alguien decir eso, al voltear vi que se trataba de elmenhilde

-elmenhilde-san, que pasa?-le pregunte mientras la veía

-venía a pedirte un poco de sangre-me dijo mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos

-la sangre de mi amo?-dijo Sakamoto asustado para sacar una estaca y una cabeza de ajo-no dejare que lo convierta en un vampiro-

-oh gatito, no me mal intérpretes yo solo quiero algo de su sangre ya que el accedió a ser mi bolsa de sangre-sonrió elmenhilde mientras se acercaba a Sakamoto el cual retrocedía asustado-después de todo si quisiera podría volverlo mi sirviente o incluso otro vampiro, y eso también iría para ti, jamás he mordido un gato pero no sería una mala experiencia-dijo mientras se acercaba más a Sakamoto el cual ya estaba blanco del miedo para luego desmayarse

-creo que te pasaste con la broma elmenhilde-san-reí un poco mientras me acercaba para tomar a Sakamoto y cubrirlo con mi suéter

-tú crees, aunque no lo decía en broma, después de todo los familiares que más parecen animales tienen un rango de vida similar a estos, así que no me gustaría ver que te pongas triste porque tu gato murió-dijo ella haciendo que me diera cuenta de eso

Cierto, los gatos generalmente viven de 12 a 20 años, si se cuidan bien, pero no tengo idea de que edad tenga Sakamoto, quizás le pregunte cuando despierte

[Y cuando sepas su edad ¿qué harás?]

"no lo sé, pero será algo para preocuparme luego"

[Tómalo como sugerencia, por qué no hablas con él y si algo pídale ayuda a la vampira, digo, hasta a mí ese gato me esté cayendo bien, ha resultado ser una muy buena compañía, además recuerda que eres un dragón y tienes una gran esperanza de vida…. En realidad no quiero que ese gato nos deje tan pronto…]

\- lo pensaré, cuando despierte hablaré con el - suspire un poco reflexionando sobre las palabras de ddraig

-entonces me darás algo de tu sangre-dijo ella mientras aparecía detrás de mi respirando en mi cuello-prometo que no te dolerá, es más te gustara-

-mientras no me conviertas en vampiro o tomes demasiada adelante-dije mientras movía un poco mi camisa dejando mi cuello libre

-entonces gracias por la comida-dijo elmenhilde para proceder a morder mi cuello

La punzada inicial fue dolorosa de cierta manera, me recuerda la primera vez que resise me mordió aunque fue en el brazo el sentimiento fue el mismo, podía sentir como la sangre salía poco a poco de mi cuello, su respiración algo agitada se sentía en mi piel además de un líquido tibio que goteaba por mi cuello, que no sé si sea saliva o sangre

Aunque se siente bien de cierta forma

[No me digas que ahora te gusta que te muerdan?]

No es eso, es solo que, es un sentimiento extraño

[Bueno no es nada raro considerando que quien lo hace es un vampiro pura sangre, sino porque crees que las personas que eran bebidas hasta la muerte no se resistían]

Eso me hace preocuparme de cuanta sangre llegara a beber

-muchas gracias-dijo elmenhilde-san san quitando su boca de mi cuello, a la cual llevo rápidamente mis manos para evitar un sangrado-tranquilo ya te cure también, aunque quizás te quede una marca pero nada que no desaparezca en unos días-dijo ella mientras se alejaba un poco y sonreía con algo de sangre en la cornisa de sus labios-espero con ansias la próxima vez-dijo para retirarse

[Eso se puede tomar en doble sentido]

-ddraig no comiences por favor-dije sintiendo mi rostro caliente-creo que fue inesperadamente estimulante eso-dije mientras negaba con la cabeza-tengo que terminar esto por ahora-dije para volver a trabajar en la caja de voz, ya estaría el flaqueado, solo faltaría limpiar la carcasa, tomando un pedazo de tela con alcohol comencé a limpiar la "carne" y sangre-bien creo que con esto estará-dije para comenzar a montar todo-ahora a probarlo-dije para sacar una conexión y una fuente de poder haciendo el cableado correspondiente, de cierta forma esto funciona igual que una bocina así que no estaría mal probarla-bueno creo que intentare con alguna canción-dije para sacar mi teléfono buscando mi lista de reproducción alguna canción, y una que hace tiempo que no escuchaba llamo mi atención

(Thanks for the memories-Fall out boy )

I'm gonna make you bend and break.

Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,

In case god doesn't show. (let the good times roll)

And I want these word to make things right,

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.

"who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you got,

Better put your fingers back to the keys.

One night and one more time.

Thanks for the memories,

Even though they weren't so great.

"he tastes like you only sweeter."

One night and one more time.

Thanks for the memories.

Thanks for the memories.

See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."

Ohhhhhh.

Been looking forward to the future,

But my eyesight is going bad.

And this crystal ball,

Is always cloudy,

Except for (except for)

When you look into the past (look into the past)

One night stand.

One night stand.

One night and one more time.

Thanks for the memories,

Even though they weren't so great.

"he tastes like you only sweeter."

One night yeah and one more time.

Thanks for the memories.

Thanks for the memories.

See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."

Ohhhhhh.

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers.

In hotel rooms,

Collecting page six lovers.

Get me out of my mind.

Get you out of those clothes.

I'm a liner away,

From getting you into the mood.

One night and one more time.

Thanks for the memories,

Even though they weren't so great.

"he tastes like you only sweeter."

One night yeah and one more time.

Thanks for the memories.

Thanks for the memories.

See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."

Ohhhhhh.

One more night.

One more time.

Thanks for the memories,

Even though they weren't so great.

"he tastes like you only sweeter."

One night and one more time.

Thanks for the memories.

Thanks for the memories.

See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."

Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba, aunque ahora me recuerda un poco a lo que pase con rías y las demás

-es una muy buena canción amo-escuche a Sakamoto decir sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿amo porque está llorando?-esas palabras me confundieron, lleve mis manos a mi cara notando que realmente estaba llorando

-yo….-trate de hablar pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo me estaba costando respirar, simplemente deje caer mi cabeza en el escritorio y comencé a sollozar-pensaba que ya las había superado-dije como pude mientras sentía la tristeza apoderarse de mi

ciertamente fui yo quien se alejó de ellas, pero fueron ellas también quienes terminaron olvidándome por completo, como si nunca hubiera existido, cuando pensé que podríamos volver a comenzar resulto que ya me habían superado, me dije a mi mismo que no las culparía que seguiría adelante pero es más difícil de lo que pensé

De cierta forma sigo enojado con ellas por quitarme a mis padres aunque no fuera intencional, pensé que al menos ellas se quedarían conmigo pero al final también me abandonaron, no tengo nada más porque seguir adelante, estoy solo

-amo-dijo Sakamoto comenzando a acariciar mi cabeza con una de sus patas, a lo que levante ligeramente la cabeza y el comenzó a lamer mis lágrimas-puede ser que haya pasado un momento difícil pero no está solo, ddraig-san, la señora vampiro y yo lo acompañamos-sonrió el a lo que yo le abrase

-realmente eres un gato curioso-sonreí como pude mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza

-el trabajo de una mascota es cuidar a su dueño-dijo Sakamoto divertido

-pero también es el trabajo de un amo cuidar a su mascota-dije para levantarme-y ya llevas varios días sin bañarte así que te daré un baño-

-¿QUE? NOOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOR AMO TODO MENOS UN BAÑO-comenzó a retorcerse Sakamoto mientras intentaba escapar

-claro que no, además aprovecho y así me baño yo también-

-POR FAVOR TENGA PIEDAD DE ESTE JOVEN GATO MAGICO-gritaba Sakamoto aún más fuerte

-cállate que pasaría si los vecinos te escuchan-dije para entrar al baño pero me encontré con que elmenhilde estaba en el baño completamente desnuda además de tener un sonrojo algo notorio

Tanto tiempo que he pasado solo que hasta se me olvido que este tipo de situaciones pueden ocurrir, debí ser más precavido

[Como si eres más bruto que una piedra]

NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA ESO

-eneje lo siento elmenhilde-san-dije mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente

[Prepárate para una posible muerte compañero]

-gracias por el apoyo-dije mientras caminaba lentamente alejándome del baño, llegando a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta lentamente

Bueno luego de ese incidente me decidí en ir a dormir un poco, ya cumplí con lo que le había prometido, y siendo honesto no he dormido nada así que aprovechar y a dormir

Luego de pensar en eso me tire a la cama para comenzar a sentir como el sueño se apoderaba de mi cuerpo

-debo….estar…..cansadoooo-fue lo último que dije antes de caer dormido

(Dentro del sueño)

abriendo mis ojos de forma abrupta por unos gritos que escuche me encuentro con una imagen curiosa, estoy en un restaurante al parecer por las mesas , cuando me levanto noto que mis brazos y piernas son pequeños como si fueran los de un niño, miro como otros 8 niños corriendo

-pero no entiendo de que corren-dije en voz baja para que una niña de cabello rubio me tomara del brazo

-TENEMOS QUE IRNOS EL YA VIENE-me grito ella con miedo para luego jalar mi brazo arrastrándome, mirando hacia atrás me encontré algo que me sorprendió, era un hombre con el mismo uniforme que yo uso solo que en vez de ser azul era morado en su totalidad, sus ojos brillaban con el mismo color, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue un chuchillo que tenía cubierto de sangre y detrás del hubiera alguien tirado rodeado de sangre

Esto tiene que ser una broma, al notar mi mirada comenzó a correr hacia nosotros, a lo que yo también comencé a correr

No quería que me atrapara, mientras corría me separe de la niña que me había levantado, espero que este bien, rápidamente me dirigí a la muerta principal para notar que estaba cerrada comencé a golpearla y note que había un candado en la parte de afuera

-mierda-me queje para voltear atrás y buscar otra salida

-AHHHHHHH-escuche un grito para ver como la niña que me había ayudado estaba siendo sujetada del cuello por ese tipo para luego ser apuñalada en el estómago para luego mover el cuchillo de izquierda a derecha y sus intestino comenzaron a salir cayendo al piso

Quise vomitar pero no tenía tiempo para ello, simplemente volví a correr, tenía que haber alguna salida, por la desesperación me escondí en el escenario que había en la parte principal, metiéndome entre la cortina me escondí pero lo que había detrás me sorprendió

Habían dos animatronicos dorados, uno que aparentaba ser un conejo humanoide y el otro un oso humanoide, ambos tenían una corbata morada el oso tenía un sombrero morado y un micrófono mientras que el conejo tenía una guitarra del mismo color, había visto una foto de ellos en el pasillo de la pizzería, pero decía que era de hace 30 años pero eso significa que

Estoy en ese año

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-otro grito fue que me saco de mis pensamientos

Atrapo a otro, demonios, no puedo hacer nada para ayudar, solo puedo esconderme como ellos lo están haciendo esperando no ser atrapado, aunque bajo estas circunstancias, que probabilidades tengo de vivir, realmente creo que cero, así que simplemente me abrazo las piernas y bajo la cabeza escondiéndome lo mejor que puedo pero manteniendo la mirada en la cortina, por lo que se ve no hay otra forma de entrar aquí, así que al menos tengo una oportunidad de salir vivo

Los minutos aquí comenzaron a volverse horas, escuchando los gritos de los demás niños, aun no me ha encontrado o eso creo, ya no es, simplemente quiero que todo esto termine, no sé ni porque estoy aquí o como llegue aquí, pero al cabo de unos momentos ya no se escuchan más gritos, tampoco pasos, anda absolutamente nada, quizás ya se fue, no lo dudo, el sabia de mi

Como si lo hubiera invocado el apareció moviendo la cortina, aquel traje morado estaba totalmente teñido de carmesí, como el lugar estaba oscuro lo único que resaltaba eran esos ojos morados brillantes que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera, de un momento a otro me llega a encontrar no sé cómo, trato de levantarme y correr pero pisa mi pierna en la rodilla haciendo que un "crack" se escuchara en el aire, creo que me rompió la rodilla

Me levanta como si nada del cuello, trato de zafarme pero no puedo, es demasiado fuerte, me comienza a sonreír de una forma maniática mientras pone su cuchillo en mi mejilla cortándola para levantarlo y decir

-feliz cumpleaños- con una voz de ultratumba para luego apuñalarme el corazón

Fuera del sueño

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito de la sorpresa levantándome de la cama sosteniéndome el pecho mientras respiro de forma agitada-fue solo un sueño-dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-amo se encuentra bien?-dijo Sakamoto, pero no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que levante la vista observando que estaba sostenido del techo cual apiernan

-perdón por el susto Sakamoto, fue solo una pesadilla-dije mientras ponía mi mano en mi frente no tanto que estaba llena de sudor, de hecho estoy totalmente empapado en sudor pero era un sudor frio

[Compañero, que fue lo que paso? deje de sentir tu conciencia de un momento a otro]

-no lo sé, fue un sueño extraño-dije para salir de la cama y ver la hora, notando que ya era algo tarde-creo que me daré un baño, comeré algo y me iré a trabajar-

-seguro que es nado ir a trabajar así?-me dijo Sakamoto para caer del techo y quedar como un panqueque

-si no trabajo no me pagan y no podremos comer, así que no queda de otra-dije para dirigirme al baño, esta vez tocando la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta entre y efectivamente no había nadie, así que tome una ducha rápida y me prepare algo simple de comer, terminando comencé a preparar mi mochila-Sakamoto ya nos vamos-dije para ver a Sakamoto con una sartén en su espalda-no creo que necesitemos armas-

-nunca se sabe amo-dijo Sakamoto para saltar a mi mochila y salir con un casco militar que tenía una cinta y una carta de as atada en el-vamos-

-bueno ya que, pero entra ahora-dije para meterlo en la mochila-ah cierto casi lo olvido-dije para volver a mi estudio y tomar la caja de voz-espero que nada malo pase-dije algo dudoso, después de todo ni siquiera sé lo que son realmente

[Es chistoso que después de haber peleado contra la bestia del apocalipsis y recibir un cuerpo hecho de la carne y sangre de gran rojo y o phis te asusten unos robots]

-no lo digo por eso-dije algo serio-aunque me pregunto que estará haciendo o phis en estos momentos-pensé mientras seguía mi camino, aún es temprano así que tendré tiempo de sobre aun si voy a paso de tortuga

Narra omnisciente

Japón

En la habitación del castaño se hizo presente un circulo mágico de color morado dando paso a la Loli dragón del infinito, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados al llegar, pero cuando toco el suelo los abrió para llevarse una extraña sorpresa, la habitación donde había llegador se veía totalmente abandonada, llena de telarañas, polvo y demás, lo cual la confundió, hasta donde recordaba era la habitación de Issei pero no parecía ser así

-Issei-dijo la Loli comenzando a buscarlo debajo de la cama o entre los pocos muebles que aún quedaban, llenándose de polvo, al no encontrarlo decidió salir de la habitación, esperando que alguien supiera del paradero del castaño

pero recibió otra sorpresa, la casa que sentía totalmente vacía, notando un poco de telarañas en algunos lugares, tratando de encontrar la energía de alguna de las demás habitantes solo encontró rastros leves, señal de que hacía tiempo que no estaban en el lugar

Comenzando a caminar por el lugar revisando los cuartos encontrándose con solo polvo y arañas

-¿dónde están todos?-se preguntó la Loli mirando la sala principal para que un flashback apareciera en su cabeza, todos riendo, todos felices y presentes, ella sentada en las piernas del castaño mientras este acariciaba su cabeza, para que la imagen terminara mostrando aquellos sillones cubiertos de plástico y polvo, en total desuso

Caminando un poco más decidió salir comenzando a vagar por las calles, seguramente hay los encontraría o mínimo tendría un indicio de donde buscar

Mientras caminaba sintió la energía de alguien cerca de ella, acelerando un poco el paso se encontró con hazazel caminando dándole la espalda

-cuervo-le dijo ella con su típica inexpresión

-eh?-dijo este observando detrás de el-oh, ophis tiempo sin verte?-dijo el caído de forma amigable pero la dragona seguía con su inexpresividad-¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

-sabes donde esta Issei y las demás-dijo ella haciendo que el caído pusiera una cara de culpa-¿ocurre algo?-

-bueno que tal si hablamos mientras comemos algo, debes tener hambre no?-dijo el caído a lo que la dragona asintió con la cabeza

Caminando siguiendo al caído llegaron a una pastelería en la cual el caído pidió varios tipos de pasteles para la diosa y para él un pastel de café y un te

-entonces dónde están?-dijo la diosa mientras comía

-es un poco complicado de explicar-dijo el caído sintiendo la mirada de enojo de la Loli

-cuentalo-exigio está sorprendiendo al caído

-bien, bueno por las chicas cada una tomo su camino, aun se siguen viendo pero dejaron de vivir juntas para irse a vivir cada una con su novio-

-pensé que eran las hembras de Issei-dijo ella confundida mientras seguía comiendo

-recordaras que Issei perdió a sus padres durante la pelea con trihexa y que se aislo, no?-

-si, aun asi no decia nada cuando entraba y solo lo observaba, me gusta el silencio pero en que habia en su cuarto no me gustaba, era pesado, triste, oscuro, asi que comence a tratar de hacerlo hablar y despues de un mes logre hacer que cambiara de expresion-dijo la loli pensativa

-si, bueno con ellas paso algo similar, pero pensando que no podian descuidar sus vidas trataron de seguir adelante aunque claro se notaba que les fue dificil, al cabo de un tiempo cada una conocio a alguien que les ayudo a llevar esa carga y compacion y agradecimiento pasaron a ser amor o al menos eso creo-suspiro el caido-al menos por algunas otras simplemente las situaicones no les dejaron ir o seguir viendo a issei-

-lo abandonaron-dijo ella seria-porque no buscaron la manera de compartir el dolor sino que se separaron para mitigarlo cada quien por su lado-

-no sabria decirte no se que cosa estuvieran pensando, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, quizas de forma permantente-

-donde esta issei-dijo la loli

-esa si es una pregunta que no se como responderla, hasta donde me conto sirchez se fue de viaje por una oportunidad de estudio pero no me dio mayores detalles, si quieres saber a donde se fue tendrias que…-comenzo a decir el caido pero al notarlo la loli ya no estaba al igual que ningun pastel a ecepcion del suyo-si que se preocupa por el-suspiro el caido para seguir con su comida, despues de todo tenia tiempo libre

En el inframundo, castillo lucifer

El pelirrojo lucifer se encontraba trabajando como era costumbre revisando documentos aunque en ese momento se estaba aburriendo, soltando un suspiro se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento para mirar unas fotos en su escritorio

La primera era de él, su esposa y su hijo en unas vacaciones, la segunda era de sus padres, su hermana y el hace algunos años, pero era la tercera que le daba cierto sentimiento ya que el ella estaban Issei y rías sonrientes

Soltando un suspiro él puso su mano sobre el marco de la foto y la bajo dejando la imagen en su escritorio

-de cierta forma esa foto ya no me gusta verla-dijo algo depresión, después de todo dudada que volvieran a estar juntos

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como la diosa dragón apareció en su oficina

Esta comenzó a caminar hacia el quedando en frente a su escritorio, debió a su baja estatura ella quedaba por debajo de la línea de visión del pelirrojo, al notar esto dio un salto y subió al mueble sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

-ophis?-pregunto este sorprendido, no operara volver a ver a la diosa dragón

-donde esta Issei?-pregunto de forma autoritaria sorprendiendo al Mao

-bueno, será algo difícil de especificar-dijo este algo nervioso más por la mirada de muerte que le daba la Loli

-tengo tiempo pero quizás tu no-dijo está generando una esfera de poder en su mano asustándolo aún más-

Mientras eso pasaba Issei se encontraba llegando a la pizzería

(Narra Issei)

Llegue más temprano de lo que pensé y eso que vine con calma mientras me acercaba pude ver a Henry en la entrada pero se vea algo nervioso

-ocurre algo?-le pregunte mientras me acercaba

-eh, no nada de lo que debas de preocuparte, solo unos asuntos-dijo algo molesto para ver su reloj-bueno como sea nos vemos mañana-dijo para retirarse

-está bien-dije algo extrañado para entrar, creo que no debo darle muchas vueltas al asunto, mientras pensaba en eso pase por el escenario observando de reojo a las animatronicos, es curioso que algo que se ve tan inocente puede causar problemas

[Lo mismo paso contigo, quien diría que alguien que se veía como un pervertido cualquiera sería capaz de hacerle frente a la bestia del apocalipsis, bien dicen que no debes juzgar un libro por su portada]

-...-me quede callado por ese comentario para luego suspirar, puede que tenga razón pero es molesto, llegado a mi puesto deje mis cosas y me senté comenzando a esperar la llamada-como que hoy se está tardando un poco-dije para ver el teléfono

-quizás esta cenando-dijo Sakamoto mientras salía

-puede ser-dije para escucharlo sonar-ya era hora-

-" ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Eh, hola, ¡buen trabajo! ¡Te dije que le pillarías el tranquillo!"-

-realmente no lo creo, es más creo que aún no me acostumbro a este trabajo-le dije esperanzo una respuesta que llamas llego

-"De acuerdo, así que, solo para informarte, eh, ha habido algún tipo de, eh, investigación. Eh, podríamos terminar por tener que cerrar unos días... No lo sé. Quiero recordar de todos modos que esto es solo una precaución. Eh, Fazbear Entertainment niega cualquier fechoría. Estas cosas pasan algunas veces. En... Se va a solucionar todo en unos días. Solo mantente alerta y te mantendré informado"-

-espera ¿van a cerrarlo unos días?, eso es lo que tenía preocupado a Henry entonces-me puse a pensar mientras analizaba lo que había dicho

-"Eh, solo como un punto a parte, intenta evitar contacto visual con los animatronicos esta noche si puedes. Pero los personajes han estado actuando de forma muy inusual, casi agresivos hacia el personal. Interactúan bien con los niños, pero cuando encuentran un adulto, ellos solo... miran"-

-que quieres decir con eso?-

-"Eh... De todas formas, aguanta, todo esto pasará. ¡Buenas noches!"-

-espera no cuelgues-le dije pero igualmente termino la llamada-ah demonios, esto si es irritante-dije para irme de espalda en la silla-bueno como sea comencemos la guardia-dije para tomar la tableta y observar las cámaras

.

.

.

.

.

.

2:00 A.M

-nada interesante-dije mientras seguía viendo las cámaras, curiosamente se están moviendo pero nada cerca de mi oficina, de hecho ni siquiera se han acercado a los ductos lo cual me extraña-pero que toy Bonnie me está observando me perturba un poco-dije mientras cambiaba a una cámara donde estaba la mencionada a pocos centímetros de la cámara observándola sin siquiera parpadear para luego sonreír y comenzar a saludar con su mano libre mientras sostenía su guitarra

[Esas cosas necesitan parpadear para iniciar?]

-no tengo idea-dije para cambiar de cámara y seguir viendo las demás, aunque curiosamente mangle no estaba en ningún lugar lo cual me preocupa bastante, mirando hacia arriba no encontrada y tampoco en la ventilación así que seguí observando

.

.

.

.

.

4:28 A.M

-este día parece más tranquilo que los demás-dije mientras sacaba un termo de mi mochila y serbia algo de café, por lo general traigo te pero hoy lo necesito

-me puede dar un poco amo-dijo Sakamoto sacando una tasa del tamaño adecuado para el

¿De dónde sacara esas cosas sin que yo lo sepa?

-claro-dije para servirle un poco y continuar observando las cámaras

-ciertamente todos están tranquilos-escuche esas palabras detrás de mi para voltear detrás de mi observando a la chica rubia de antes-hola-sonrió ella

-no te aparezcas así, asustas-le dije mientras me daba vuelta para verla

-ese es mi propósito, sino lo hiciera no sería divertido-dijo ella para aparecer delante de mí-les pedí que no se acercaran demasiado para no interferir-

-interferir?-le pregunte algo dudoso con lo que se refiere

-trajiste lo que pedimos?-me dijo con una mirada seria

-si-dije tranquilo para acercar mi mochila y sacar la caja de voz-hice lo mejor que pude, puedo garantizar que funciona-dije para darse la en la mano y que ella la recibiera

-entonces probémosla, mangle-llamo está mirando hacia arriba para encontrar a la mencionada la cual estaba colgando del techo ¿cuando entro que ni siquiera la note? está bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella abriendo la boca pero no se escuchaba nada-no lo intentes recuerda que aun te falta esto-dijo para acercarla y ponerla en su pecho-¿mejor?-

-eso creo…-dijo para quedarse callada y tocar su garganta, parece sorprendida

-vaya si que hiciste un buen trabajo-me felicito esta mientras me miraba-no vas a darle las gracias mano….-no pudo terminar de hablar porque mangle se lanzó sobre mí, al no esperarme eso simplemente recibí el golpe cayendo en la silla junto con ella

Mirando sobre mí, esperando una mordida o algo no sentí dolor solo a ella sujetándome mirándome con su único ojo

-muchas gracias-dijo feliz mientras sonreía pero no parecía para nada un robot, pero ese pensamiento dejo de aparecer cuando la segunda cabeza aprecio delante de mi cara y no parecía que le agradara mucho-oye déjalo él nos ayudó-dijo para jalar la cabeza y regañarla

-kaaaaaaaa-dijo la segunda cabeza, pero más sonaba a interferencia

-igualmente él no es "el" -se quejó ella pero quien es "el"

-ya ya, pueden discutir afuera, tengo algo que hablar con el-dijo la rubia a lo que mangle comprendió y procedió a dejar la habitación-bueno, supongo que te debo las gracias, desde hace bastante ella estaba triste al no poder comunicarse, así que realmente hiciste un favor-dijo ella

-si le dirás la verdad al menos espera a que este presente-escuche eso delante de mí para luego ver que de la oscuridad aparecían dos luces blancas para dar paso a la marioneta

Mierda, la caja de música

-no sabía que querías estar presente-dijo la rubia extrañada

-es más fácil mostrarle que decirle-dijo ella tranquilamente mientras pasaba su mirada a mí-dime guardia, tuviste un sueño extraño hoy-me pregunto a lo que yo me tense

-¿cómo sabias eso?-

-porque no fue un sueño, sino un recuerdo-me dijo seria

-recuerdo?-me quede algo dudoso al escuchar eso

-si, fue algo que paso hace ya varios años-dijo la rubia para notar mí mirada algo confusa

-pero porque me mostraste esto….-le pregunte a la marioneta pero no sé cómo referirme a ella

-puedes llamarme puppet y a ella Golden-dijo ella señalando a Golden-y tu querías respuestas ahora las tienes-me dijo eso pero eso no me dice mayor cosa- pero parece que quieres saber más-

-¿quién era ese sujeto de morado?-le pregunte serio, al ser un recuerdo no pude sentir si era un demonio o qué, pero esos ojos no eran humanos eso sin duda

-vas por la pregunta más complicada desde el inicio, eh-suspiro puppet para verme-a decir verdad no tenemos idea, el simplemente apareció y comenzó a matar, aunque nosotros no somos sus primeras víctimas-confeso sorprendiéndome

En ese momento recordé el video que había visto hace tiempo, el de aquellos animatronicos mas animalescos

-parece que tienes una idea de lo que hablo, bueno ¿algo más que quieras saber?-me pregunto puppet mientras acercaba su cara a la mía

Lo primero que se me ocurre es ¿que son pero siendo que eso será una respuesta bacía, especialmente por la poca información que me dan?

-¿hay alguna forma de ayudarles?-pregunte tranquilo pero serio

-...-ni puppet o Golden dijeron algo, supongo que se sorprendieron por mi pregunta

[Hasta a mí me sorprende, ¿porque quieres ayudarlas?]

No lo sé, quizás por lastima o por deuda quizás, ni yo mismo lo se

[Como quieras, sabes que te apoyo]

Gracias

Pero luego de unos momentos tanto puppet como Golden comienzan a caminar a la salida, ¿dije algo malo?

-si quieres ayudarnos, comienza por saber quién es el hombre morado-me dijo Golden pero su voz se escucha molesta

-cuando lo sepas dínoslo y nosotros haremos el resto-dijo puppet para que ambas se alejaran

La forma en que lo dijeron y la expresión que tenían me dio escalofríos, no había sentido tanto miedo desde la pelea con trihexa

-bueno creo que podemos dar el día por….-no continúe hablando porque en el fondo del pasillo estaba toy Bonnie-¿draigon, que hora es?-

[Las 5:59]-me dijo pero eso solo me preocupo un poco

-amo-me dijo Sakamoto mientras veíamos como toy Bonnie se acercaba

-demonios-me queje al ver como venía corriendo hacia mí, pero cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros sonó la campana y se detuvo para darse media vuelta y retirarse-salvado por la campana, estas bien Sakamoto?-pregunte para ver que el pobre estaba totalmente blanco y estático-¿estas bien amigo?-le pregunte para tocar su frente y que se callera de espaldas-creo que no-reí para tomarlo y ponerlo con cuidado en mi mochila

[¿Crees que estará bien?]

-solo algo de atún y estará como nuevo-dije aunque realmente estaba algo preocupado por si se le quitaría eso rápido, pero quitándome ese pensamiento me dirigí a la salida donde como siempre estaba Henry

-hola Issei-me saludo mientras sacaba un sobre y también algunos papeles más-aquí están tu pago y también supongo que estarás enterado del cierre temporal-

-si, el tipo del teléfono me informo-

-perfecto, si aún este interesado en trabajar con nosotros podrías escribir tu número de contacto para avisarte cuando volvamos a abrir claro, si aún quieres-

En ese momento me quede pensando, ¿realmente quiero seguir aquí?, bueno es el mejor trabajo que pude encontrar que se adapta a mi horario además de que la paga es buena, pero, ¿que son esas cosas y que tienen contra el personal?

Han habido demasiadas veces que alguien me ha salvado la vida o me dio otra oportunidad, quizás va siendo hora de hacer lo mismo

-claro, es un buen lugar para trabajar-dije sonriente para tomar los papeles y buscar donde escribir mi numero

-gracias, entonces te avisare cuando volvamos a abrir-dijo Henri para tomar los papeles y entrar dentro del restaurante

-supongo que por ahora solo tendré que preocuparme por mis clases-dije pensativo mientras comenzaba a caminar Asia mi departamento-quizás debería ahorrar un poco y conseguirme una casa propia-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente, bueno que puedo decir, ha pasado un buen rato desde que actualice, lamento la demora pero he tenido demasiados contratiempos para poder hacer algo, así que les pide disculpas**

 **También espero que les haya gustado el cap. y esperen una próxima actualización (espero yo que sea más pronto)**


End file.
